Flowers
by Jildingroi
Summary: Kakashi/Iruka, Iruka loves flowers, knowing this, Kakashi occasionally gives his lover different flowers with different meaning. What will happen when enemies threaten their lifestyle? Disclaimer: I do not own these charcters. This fanfic is ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can't believe I did this, I was going "Oh gawd" about a million times while writing this, enjoy! *deadz*

Kakairu

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mm. The quiet sound was lonely in the dark room but not alone, with it you could hear the breathing of two Konoha village ninjas' silently resting after a long day and night.

The jounin slowly opened his eyes, he felt refreshed, and something felt heavy on his chest. He gazed down to find his nose buried in a sea of silky brown hair, the person sleeping beside him, resting his head on the ninja's right arm and with his arm over Kakashi's chest, was his beloved. _Seems that I was a bit too rough, sorry Iruka.._ For Hatake Kakashi, the famous copy ninja, this was the best feeling, to be near his most beloved person. Even though his younger lover had to go through a lot of teasing and needed to be mentally prepared to be able to live together with someone with a personality like Kakashi's, he knew how much Iruka loved him back. And he lay there, just watching his peacefully sleeping one for a very long time before he fell asleep again himself.

"Kakashi, wake up! Breakfast's been ready for a while now, get up!" Someone exclaimed from the other room. The sun shined through the thin white curtains and the birds were singing up to each other, competing over which one of them could make the most noise. Kakashi smelled coffee and he could hear the noises of somebody busy in the kitchen.

"Nn…" was the only sound slipping through the tired jounin's lips. Trying to make Iruka enter the bedroom again, he saw the bouquet of white and red roses, _together, unity_.

"Just a little while more." He pleaded. _What time is it? I fell asleep again after watching him. _It had been a few hours since then considering the light outside._ It must be past nine._ Kakashi got up in sitting position and a head appeared in the door to the bedroom.

"No way, I've already tried to wake you up for one and a half hour, you can't be lying in the bed all day, we have plans." The pony-tailed man replied, looking both frustrated and disappointed.

"I'm sorry I'm not as energetic as you in the mornings love, but that's because I'm using up all of my energy in the nights." He said and grinned wide. Resting his chin in his hand waiting for the reaction he wanted so dearly.

"Wha…!" Iruka said before he looked away, his face burning in a crimson color by the thought of the previous night. This sight was irresistible for Kakashi who within one second was standing behind Iruka and hugging the chuunin tightly. There was a slight smell of soap and Iruka's hair was damp so he must have had taken a shower this morning, Kakashi caressed a piece of Iruka's hair and gave it a light kiss.

"What were you thinking of love, your face is red" Kakashi teased and felt amusement when Iruka didn't reply. Iruka looked up in Kakashi's mask less face, the only time he did not wear his turtleneck was when he was sure that they were alone, _it would get in the way of kissing, _Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi had his scarred sharingan eye closed and gazed down into Iruka's brown ones with the other one.

"Ka, Kakashi, what're you doing?" Iruka stammered, Kakashi touched his cheek and turned his head to kiss him, Iruka was swept away by the passion and dropped the ladle he had brought from the kitchen. He turned around and Kakashi tightened his grip around the chunin's waist while Iruka himself laid his arms around Kakashi's neck. The kiss became deeper and to Kakashi's amusement, Iruka gladly invited him to play all he wanted. _Just like in the latest volume of Icha Icha, ch 7_. That's what Kakashi was thinking. But if he'd said that out loud, he was sure he'd receive a kick in the ass, so he suppressed the impulse. They slowly parted and Kakashi placed Iruka's head gently against his chest.

"It's so great that I can wake up to see your blushing face in the mornings, love." Kakashi said and Iruka turned red once again but he came to his senses when he felt a weird smell coming out from the kitchen.

"Kakashi, let me go." Iruka said and pushed Kakashi a little. The thought of getting free was top priority right now.

"Not a chance, I could stay like this forever." Kakashi murmured and hugged Iruka even tighter, making it a bit difficult for his younger lover to breath.

"NO KAKASHI! THE SOUP! THEY SOUP'S ON THE STOVE!" Iruka was now yelling and pushing Kakashi harder, to get the ninja to realize that the condition of the kitchen was in danger and with his plans for the day he did not want to spend it cleaning up the kitchen after a miso-bomb.

"Oh damn." Kakashi replied and they both runned out in the kitchen to find the miso soup that Iruka had been preparing for breakfast was over boiling. Iruka grabbed an oven glove and shoved Kakashi to the side, whom had tried to take the casserole in the hot handle but, of course, got burned. At least nothing was on fire but the soup got slightly burned and Iruka insisted on making a new one.

"Love, there is no need for you to make another set of soup, I'm perfectly fine with yesterdays leftovers." Kakashi tried not to make Iruka's work this morning a bigger nuisance since they hardly ever had the opportunity to take a day off from school/missions together. He rinsed his hand under the cool water and received a tube of Aloe Vera from Iruka whom looked down at the floor.

"But I'm not, I wanted to make it special for you Kakashi, but I messed up again, it seems that I can't do anything right." Iruka started to chop a piece of Tofu and tried hard to smile a bit.

"That's not true Iruka! It's my fault that the soup got burned, because I'm the one who's lusting for you so early in the morning!" Kakashi knew it was his fault for causing Iruka such a lot of work, he's always cleaning and cooking, taking care of him and never tells me what's really on his mind, keeping heavy burdens all to himself.

Iruka didn't say anything for reply but quietly continued with the soup and seemed to be thinking about something important. Kakashi whom noticed this, got closer to Iruka and smiled happily.

"Come on Iruka, there's nothing special with this day, you can make soup another day, I'm sure it would be delicious." But right after finishing that sentence, he realized his mistake. Iruka looked up with a slightly hurt expression that made Kakashi's heart skip a beat.

"Err, there is something special with today, is there not?" Kakashi's brain made a fast system check. _What's today's date? _When it comes to time,Kakashi must be the worst in planning and getting to a place in time, even though few knew the reason for this, he was not the kind of person to blame it on that reason. Especially not that reason.

"Well I didn't really expect you to remember anyways, so I guess that it doesn't matter." Iruka said and looked down in the saucepan with the ruined soup.

Kakashi didn't really know what to say in response, he searched through his mind, _what is it that is so special with today? _Then he realized that Iruka had put the new soup on the stove and already left Kakashi by the dining table.

"I'm so sorry Iruka, I, I can't find it in my mind, I can't even remember today's date." Kakashi whimpered with a desperate face. Iruka thought that the man looked like a wounded puppy.

"It's _your birthday _you good for nothing jounin!" Iruka said while he smiled. Handing over a tube of aloe vera to a confused looking Kakashi.

"Huh?" Kakashi replied, who received the tube without thinking about what he should use it for but still wondering over today's date.

Iruka stepped closer and pressed his lips softly against Kakashi, took the tube once again and squeezed out a small amount of the transparent gel on his finger, starting to rub it were Kakashi had burned himself. "I said that it is your birthday Hatake Kakashi, September 15th."

"Oh, so that's how it is." Kakashi said, his eyes crooked in a happy smile but a hand covering the big grin he had on his lips. Iruka started to sense danger, when it comes to make use of the opportunity given, Kakashi was unbeatable.

"So that means you'll do as I request today love?" Kakashi sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, his head tilting to the side and with a facial expression of total satisfaction. "Well I could live with that" he continued, the wind blew in the curtains, making them move aside and let in more sunlight. Kakashi's vision of Iruka was that he looked golden in the morning light, making his fantasy go wild.

Iruka could see the dreamy face of Kakashi's and as for to hide his blushing face he threw a dishcloth at him but Kakashi easy parried it and the dishcloth continued on its own adventure, out of the window. Both of the men looked after it, staring at the window and waiting for a scream from somebody on the street who unwillingly had received a new hat. But no scream came; Iruka sighed and sat down on a chair at the other side of the table.

"You should be more careful love, so that you don't do anything you'll regret" Kakashi teased. Iruka looked up and glared at Kakashi.

"Anyways, we'll go shopping for dinner later, I'll make you whatever you want." Iruka said and reached for the piece of paper and a pen he had put on the table earlier, ready to make a shopping list.

"Hmm, then, would you make me a buffet?" Kakashi asked with a happy face.

"A whole buffet? I don't think we'd eat that much food Kakashi" Iruka replied.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a lot of all but more like small dishes that are easy to just put in your mouth, a few dumplings maybe and some squid rings" Kakashi said as he thought of how yummy Iruka's cooking is.

"Don't you want dumplings served with rice then? It wouldn't get so sticky as it would if you pick a lot of small dishes." Iruka said and thought about the cleaning up.

"Well that doesn't really matter since it's going to be sticky anyways, since I plan on using you as a plate love." Kakashi said and smiled when he had now told Iruka the plan.

"What did you say?" Iruka asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes, I've always wanted a human plate, licking and biting you all over as I can enjoy my favorite flavors altogether (that includes you) seems like such a wonderful thing, and since it is my birthday I thought that you might agree to that." Kakashi's eyes were now shaped as inverted U's.

Iruka didn't have the chance to more than open his mouth because at that moment someone knocked on the door. He turned his head and looked out in the hallway, a fast glare at Kakashi and an expression saying "you just wait" before he stood up and started leaving the room.

"Coming." He said and reached for the door handle. When he opened the door, there was a tall man in chunin clothing, with black hair, an unshaved face and with a dishcloth on his head standing in front of him.

"Asuma-sensei, what, aah!" Iruka quickly took the dishcloth from Asuma's head and bowed in an excuse.

"I'm sorry Asuma-sensei, I ,missed the real target." Iruka said and stood up straight again.

"And the targeted one was your idiot for a lover I guess?" Asuma sensei said and fished up a cigarette from his pocket, Iruka stood there just looking at his colleague, _idiot for a lov… does he know about me and Kakashi? _Iruka still didn't say anything and suddenly Kakashi had popped up behind him.

"Who do you call an idiot?" He asked, now with the turtleneck on so that it was harder to read an expression based on just his face.

"You of course." Asuma replied and lightened the cigarette.

"Okay, guilty as said then." Kakashi said and his eyes curled into a smile. With the three of them still standing in the door, Kakashi and Asuma smiling and Iruka with a confused expression on his face.

"Well, I just came to your house Iruka-sensei, 'cause I thought that this is where he'd probably be, to deliver a present when I suddenly got a dirty cloth in my face, coming from yer window."

"What present?" Kakashi asked, now interested in what he might receive from a good old drinking partner.

"Well, I heard it's yer birthday today and I thought to give ya somethin' nice." Asuma said and handed over a badly wrapped up present.

"Ooh, thank you, I'll open it later together with the rest." He was referring to when he will 'open up Iruka' and smiled at the thought.

Asuma leaved after Kakashi apologized once more for the dishcloth and when he'd closed the door after him he met Iruka's angry face.

"Don't look at me like that love, he and I are good friends."

"Kakashi, our relationship is supposed to be held a secret, right?" Iruka growled.

"Dear, you can kick me again tomorrow, but please let us go out shopping before its lunchtime and the streets will be so full of people that I can't squeeze your hand once in a while." Kakashi said and looked at Iruka with puppy eyes.

"Alright, we'll take this later, but you'll see we'll talk about it." Iruka replied and started to put on his shoes, it was still warm outside so he didn't need a jacket.

"Yes love." Kakashi said and just smiled.

About fifteen minutes later, the two ninjas had entered the market, picking out the best vegetables and the finest pieces of meat. Kakashi's only mission today was to find some nice sake for the two of them to drink. Iruka had no intention of letting the whole 'human plate' thing come true, but he decided that he'd make a lot of food fitting for a buffet.

They were walking and socializing with others in their own ways, they would have wanted to stay close but had to hold at least a little bit of distance not to make a ruckus. Iruka was talking to the children about not running on the streets because it's dangerous and Kakashi was joking with the man at the bookstore. On their way to the ceramics shop to buy new plates since there had been a few plates and glasses broken the last few days because of Pakkun, the dog that Kakashi kept, they bumped in to Jiraiya who gave Kakashi a fresh unpublished copy of Icha Icha paradise. The reason for them to bump in to Jiraiya was that the red light district is pretty close to ceramics shop; you could either go right or left. Iruka had walked away, to the right, a bit embarrassed but still a little happy since Kakashi really love those books.

As he continued towards the ceramic shop he almost got hit to the ground by a hyper Naruto, he scolded him and they talked for a bit, Iruka told Naruto that it was Kakashi's birthday and Naruto told him what a jerk Sasuke was and that Sakura-chan ignored him. That Naruto has got a crush on Sakura is not how Iruka see it, the love that Iruka sees is that of a fan has for an idol. That the three of them are best friends though, is something that he is sure of. When Iruka once again found Kakashi after he had bought the last things needed, they returned to the apartment without any more interruptions.

Right after they got home they started unpacking the food. Iruka picked out a few bowls and different knifes, Kakashi who was more dangerous in the kitchen than a Rhino in a glass shop started to clean the living room since he basically didn't think that his birthday was _that_ special a day and he would rather see Iruka happy than receive gifts. Pakkun was resting on the sofa, he had just barked a little when they came in but quietly continued to snore on top of a blue pillow. Right now Kakashi thought that Pakkun looked like the real birthday boy, relaxing all he wanted like that, but I shall enjoy that book in the near future, he thought for himself and continued to swipe the floor.

Iruka was standing in the kitchen chopping onions for the minced beef meat which was meant for the dumplings. He took the dough he had prepared and put about a spoonful of the meat in there, wrapped it and twisted it, in the meantime as he waited for the water to boil, Iruka fried the squid rings. The squid rings are one of Kakashi's favorites he thought and concentrated, not to make them overdone.

Kakashi could smell the wonderful aroma of fried squid, he hadn't eaten since earlier this afternoon when the old ladies at the stands offered small tastes of their dishes. Apparently, a ninja like him needs a lot of energy when he has so difficult missions, even though Kakashi had answered that he had a day off and therefore don't need any extra energy (for other than making love to Iruka) but they had ignored him and made him taste anyway.

The food was almost ready for the table, Iruka chopped a few more vegetables and put them in a bowl together with mushrooms. Suddenly he heard something that sounded like a quiet thump, did Kakashi drop something? He wondered and looked out in the hallway where Kakashi was standing holding something in his right hand.

"Kakashi, did you drop something?" Iruka asked and stepped out in the hallway with his eyes on whatever it was that Kakashi was holding. It looked like a piece of paper, something scribbled on the front side.

"Heh, that kid sure is something, ain't he." Kakashi said and wiped his eyes. When Iruka got closer he could see that the piece of paper actually was a homemade birthday card from Naruto, they scribbles said "Happy birthday Kakashi sensei!" and "Make Iruka sensei happy!" with a drawing of Naruto himself with a party hat and a small text saying "let's celebrate with ramen tomorrow!." Inside the card, there was a photo of team seven, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura on line with Kakashi leaning over them, it was one of the best photos Iruka had ever seen of Kakashi and his eyes too became a little cloudy of tears.

"He even made the others sign it huh? I bet he walks around with a bruise somewhere on his face by now." Kakashi said, and he was right, inside the card it said with different style and size on the letters "congrats Kakashi sensei/Naruto", "Congratulations sensei/Sakura" and "Happy birthday/Sasuke", Iruka pressed himself closer to Kakashi and the two of them stood there for a minute, looking down at the card, it was tied to a smaller rock, which was probably the cause of the low thump sound earlier. He wanted us to find it at once, Iruka smiled to himself, yes Naruto, Ramen would be a good way to celebrate.

The silence was broken by a loud sound from Kakashi's stomach, he was pretty damn hungry by now and he chuckled and hugged Iruka tight. "Won't you let me use your body as a plate, just for tonight Iruka? I'm getting really hungry you know." He whispered in Iruka's ear.

Iruka shuddered and blushed, when Kakashi whispered in a low voice like that, he had a hard time resisting. "Then…" he started, "Then you have to feed me too" he said and hid his face in Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi kissed Iruka's head and replied "Yes love."

Iruka lay on the table with his chest covered with food, he was still wearing his pants and he was happy about it. Kakashi moved closer and slowly bent over Iruka, he started to kiss his cheeks and slowly pulled out the string in his ponytail, letting the hair fall down.

"Hey, you're supposed to eat you know." Iruka said, he was nervous and blushing to his ears.

"I know, I know" Kakashi said and tilted his head to the side, then he lowered his head and started to eat, he started in the middle of Iruka's chest, he took a boiled carrot and swallowed it. Iruka didn't look and Kakashi continued, going closer to the nipple and a fried squid that was place there, after he ate it up, he carefully licked the place where it had been. Iruka let out a small sound which Kakashi could hardly define as a moan. He continued dumpling, squid, piece of yakiniku, mushroom, another dumpling, carrot. He licked all of the sauce traces that the food had left on Iruka's chest and stomach, replacing them with a few hickeys. Iruka moaned quietly and when the food on his body was gone, Kakashi took a dumpling between his teeth and held it over Iruka's mouth, Iruka accepted it and swallowed it, the procedure continued a few minutes and at the same time, Kakashi had his hand stroking Iruka's arms, neck, chest and sides. When they had finished their meal, Kakashi kissed Iruka. Iruka embraced him and kissed him back as much as he could but after a while he let go and gently try to push him away. "Kakashi, wait, this is extremely uncomfortable." Iruka said and sat up, the wooden table is not the best place to do such things.

"Hm, maybe we should change locations then?" Kakashi asked and put his arms around Iruka's waist, pulling him a little closer to the edge of the table. Iruka answered with putting his arms round Kakashi's neck, lifting his head and kissed him on the lips. "Yeah." He said and chuckled.

Pakkun whined when they wouldn´t let him join in the bedroom, Kakashi laughed and said that they needed some privacy and that Pakkun could go look in the kitchen for something delicious to eat. "The floor must be full of food since it was so messy earlier." He said and a pillow hit the back of his head, Iruka was sitting on the bed laughing at the ninja who didn't parry the flying pillow. "That's one hell of a ninja you are." He said and smiled as he blushed slightly.

"I know dear, your dishcloth and pillow attacks are getting hard on me." Kakashi answered and closed the door. He took of his blue shirt and stepped closer to the bed, with a smile that anyone would fall for, he approached Iruka who was sitting perfectly still and red in the face. He kissed his nose and slowly pushed him down on the bed. As he lay over his younger lover, gently pressed together, their breathing started to get heavier as they kissed. He thought that Iruka's lips were soft as satin, he gently claimed the possession of his mouth and was gladly invited, they looked at each other a moment and he couldn't help but to think that he was the happiest man in the world even though those words probably already is just as much of a cliché as gingerbread on Christmas eve, he didn't care.

Iruka pushed himself up against Kakashi, inviting him to continue and whispered "Happy birthday dear." Kakashi smiled and started to place several kisses along the neck and his collarbone, slowly climbing down to the chest where he'd already placed several kiss marks during dinner. One of his hands started to play with a nipple, rubbing and twisting it which made Iruka moan and he started to ground his hips against Kakashi's.

Kakashi started to go even lower to undo the pants, he licked a trace of sensitive skin and Iruka continued to pant lightly. When Kakashi took the top of his erection in his mouth, Iruka moaned loudly, as he took in more of the erection, Iruka curled his fingers in the silver hair of his lover. "Ka… Kakashi, I love you" he said while they continued.

He let go and replied with a low voice "I love you too Iruka." But instead of continuing, he sat up and started to reach for something on the near standing table, what he got hold of was nothing less than the ill wrapped up package that Asuma had come over with earlier that day. Iruka looked at him, wondering what he was doing at such a time, Kakashi pulled off the wrapping and held a bottle of some sort.

"What?" Iruka asked, watching the bottle wondering if it might be whine. Kakashi smiled and opened the bottle, pouring some of the content into his hand.

"It's lube from Asuma sensei." Grinning that perverted smile of his, Kakashi closed the bottle again and waited patiently for a reaction. Iruka stared at the bottle, blushing and thinking that the two teachers have been spending too much time drinking and talking about unnecessary things, but instead of getting mad, he slowly spread his legs and blushed even more deeply.

Kakashi sighed loudly by the sight of this, I'm in paradise, he thought and then he bent over Iruka again, starting to lick a nipple as he slowly pushed a finger inside of him. Encouraged by his moans he slowly stretched him thoroughly before adding another finger, and yet another. Pushing his fingers deep inside of him he ended up brushing against Iruka's prostate which caused him to arch his back and thrust down onto Kakashi's fingers. He slowly pulled them out to replace them with his own erection.

"Iruka, are you ready? He asked knowing the answer but still wanting to be sure. Iruka opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi with half lidded ones.

"Y… yes I am." His voice was trembling, not out of fear but of pleasure. Kakashi slowly pushed his way in and the both of them clinged tightly together. When Iruka's muscles were relaxed he started to thrust in and out.

Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, pulling him closer and urging him deeper, he rocked back at the sensation of the intimacy and he could hear Kakashi moan over him.

The thrusting sounds filled the room together with the both of their moans and the damp sounds of the mattress. The sound of Pakkun whining was long gone and the two lovers kissed passionately, Iruka moaning into Kakashi's mouth, causing him to climax. They were still kissing as they came together, Kakashi pulled out of Iruka and rolled over to the side next to him, holding him tight and this was appreciated since the September night was getting cold. He placed several tired kisses on Iruka's forehead and cheeks.

They lay close, panting and in love when Iruka decided to speak.

"It'll get colder from now on, and before we know it, there will be winter." He said. Kakashi looked at him and thought that he was beautiful, the tanned skin

"But then, the spring will come, the cherry tree on the yard will blossom and we'll celebrate your birth instead, which is the biggest of a blessing that I've ever had." Kakashi said as an answer. Iruka became pink and curled up against Kakashi's chest, happy being there.

"We'll have to thank Naruto tomorrow too." He said, itching his nose and the scar as he said it.

"Yeah… maybe our secret relationship isn't as much of a secret as we thought." Kakashi smiled and pulled the sheets to cover them since it was a bit colder now.

"Haha, maybe not." Iruka answered and soon, the two of them were sound asleep in the bed, this was Kakashi's best birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is! Chapter two, from the beginning it was supposed to end after chapter one but I really liked it and had to continue, focus on the flowers! :D Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, Iruka left the apartment and his sleeping lover in the bed after giving him a kiss on the forehead, to prepare Kunai for today's lesson. He was going to teach the kids how to sharpen and throw kunai, he needed to bring a few things from the staffs' room, something to throw at, so that the kids doesn't get any ideas and start throwing them at anything, a dummy doll could work just fine.

It was early and the streets weren't crowded so he couldn't help but stroll between the houses, taking his time before reaching the academy. A cat played with an apple that somebody just dropped, giving the apple a push and chasing it a few inches, but soon got bored when the apple didn't want to move on its own.

Iruka chuckled at the cat which now stretched its body in the warming sun. Iruka himself shuddered to a sudden breeze, it was quite chilly and the trees summer green color was long gone, they had turned into a sea of bright red, yellow and orange. Iruka couldn't help but love the fall, all its colors and the birds flying away to the south, forming a pattern on the sky.

He got closer to the academy and hurried his steps, wanting to enter to warm himself up a bit. _If Kakashi was here, he could warm me up instead._ Iruka thought and blushed to himself at the thought of his lover.

Instead of enter his own classroom right away; he decided to get the things first. He walked across a corridor and unlocked the staff room, put his bento in the fridge and walked to the door that led to the storage room, he entered and took a few boxes of kunai in his arms as he looked around to find a target. He moved around the big shelves of merchandise to look for the doll but he couldn't find it. _Maybe one of the other teachers has it in a classroom._ He thought and closed the door to the storage room with his foot.

He left the staff room and walked in the direction of the classroom, he decided that they could sharpen the kunai in the classroom but that it was far too dangerous for the windows and other fragile stuff in the classroom to throw the kunai and that half of the lesson therefore will be held outside. On his way through the corridor he bumped in to Asuma sensei.

"Ah, good morning Asuma sensei." Iruka greeted and smiled at the other teacher whom smiled back.

"Mornin' Iruka sensei, preparing for lessons already?" He asked and looked at the boxes that the chunin was carrying.

"Yes, I'll learn them about kunai today" he said and then continued with "Um, Asuma sensei, I'm really sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to throw the dishcloth out the window." Iruka apologized for the previous day when the dishcloth went out on its own adventures, landing on the teachers head.

"I know I know" he replied "don't worry 'bout it, but I wonder…" he didn't finish.

Iruka raised his head a little and asked "What do you wonder about Asuma sensei?" He studied the other man and he saw how his smile turned into a big grin.

"Did Kakashi like my present?"

Iruka's heart nearly froze, he had totally forgotten about that. _The lube_. He thought and blushed bright red, he realized that he gave Asuma a very obvious answer and blushed even harder. His eyebrow twitched and he started to stammer.

"Ah, um, w-well…" It didn't come out as he wanted it to and he felt how the world began to spin.

"I'm happy." Asuma said and patted Iruka on the shoulder, "better hurry if you want to finish the preparations before the brats comes along." He said and continued down the corridor, waving with his back against Iruka as a good bye.

Iruka hid his face in one of his hands, that was embarrassing, good thing for him that there was no one else around. He opened the door to the classroom and put the kunai boxes on his desk when he saw the dummy doll and on its chest, a bouquet of flowers.

Iruka's mouth widened as he approached the doll, _Dandelion -wishes come true_, he loosened the bouquet from the doll, _Forget-Me-Not –true love_, he fingered at the small white flowers, _Baby's breath –eternal love_. He touched the blue Forget-Me-not, blue –_I want to stay by your side till death_, the yellow dandelion, yellow –_you're my sun_ and the small white flowers… He paused, _well, that was right until you came along_, Iruka thought and chuckled.

"Thank you love." He whispered and cherished the flowers with a kiss. Kakashi knew that Iruka loves flowers and therefore, at the latest release of Icha Icha, he had also bought a book about the language of flowers to surprise Iruka with from time to time.

He continued the preparations and had a pink shade on his face during the time he did so, when it started getting close to eight thirty, his students started to fill the classroom and happy children greeted him good morning

"Wow Iruka sensei, such beautiful flowers!" A little girl named Kunomi Naoki happily stated as fast as she saw the flowers on the desk. ¨

"But why is there weeds in it?" she asked.

"No, they are not weeds Kunomi-chan, the Dandelion bears the meaning of 'wishes come true' and 'you're my sun'", Iruka replied with a chuckle.

The girl looked astonished at Iruka and gently touched the flower.

"I have to lecture mama, she says they are weeds but they are really beautiful!" The girl said and Iruka had a feeling that the school yard would turn into a reserve for Dandelions as soon as the other girls hears this.

"Iruka sensei, can't you teach us about the flowers meanings today? Please!" She looked up at Iruka sensei and her big green eyes displaying enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry, we are going to have kunai practice today." He replied and the girl frowned in disappointment, which made Iruka's heart ache and he said;

"But if the rest of the class wants to, we can take an hour tomorrow morning to learn the language of the flowers." He said and smiled at the girl who gave a bright smile at the proposal and rushed over to tell the rest of the class which became enthusiastic and started to chat about the flowers on Iruka's desk.

Iruka laughed and decided that it was time to start the lesson and told everyone to get seated and listen careful since there was going to be an easy test at the end of the day with questions about the history of kunai.

At the same time, a certain jounin relaxed at the rooftop of the academy, listening to the lesson that his adorable lover was giving the children this sunny morning. He watched the clouds move slowly over the sky, suddenly he heard the children burst out in laugh and he reached down to peek through the window, he made it unnoticed.

The fact that the feared ninja weapon from the beginning was used as a tool in the garden and Iruka had thrown the kunai, landing in one of the plants by the wall next to the chalkboard as demonstration which had made one of the boys complain about this lame side of the weapon, the girls started to talk about flowers and asked Iruka to tell them about the flowers.

"No girls, we agreed that we'll save that for tomorrow." He said and started to write on the chalkboard.

"Aw, please Iruka sensei, just one, just a small one, please?" The girls pleaded altogether and even the boys seemed to find this quite interesting.

"…Alright, just one." Iruka said, defeated.

The children waited with excitement (so did Kakashi) to see what flower Iruka drew on the chalkboard, he took his time choosing one. Then, he started to move his hand over the chalkboard, drawing lines, left, down, right, a turn, and so on. Kakashi was very careful not to catch the eyes of the children as he slowly moved to see the board better.

"This" Iruka said, "is a Viscaria." The children stared at the board and so did Kakashi, Iruka had drew, for the eye, a pretty simple flower, a few buds and flowers on the same straw.

Kakashi had used the sharingan to learn all the flowers meaning and he remembered perfectly, this flower meant _will you dance with me? _He sighed with a smile on his lips, that flower was pretty cute, Kakashi thought that he might could use it next time.

"What does this flower mean?" Kunomi said and stared at the flower.

"This flower says 'will you dance with me' to the one who receives it" He answered and looked at the white chalk flower. The girls looked dreamy and the boys wondered why the flower would want that, Kakashi chuckled at the questions and could hear the girls answer that it was obvious. The debate continued.

Then he saw how Iruka continued to draw something next to the flower, he couldn't quite see what it was but then one of the students asked the question for him.

"Iruka sensei, what is that?" A boy in the front asked after raising his hand.

"Oh, I just felt like drawing something more next to the flower, otherwise it'd be lonely." The teacher replied and smiled.

"Okay, but _what_ is it?"

"Can't you tell? I guess I'm not very good at this." then he said and smiled again.

"No, Iruka sensei's not bad at all!" Kunomi said out pretty loud, the other children said that she was right and waited to hear what the drawing FÖRESTÄLLDE!

Kakashi also waited, curious to hear the answer.

"It's a _scarecrow_." He said as he turned away from his class, not wanting to show them how his cheeks had turned pink.

Kakashi almost fell off from the roof. _Will you dance with me, Kakashi? _The answer was obvious, Kakashi could feel his heart flutter and fell in to a dreamy state, listening to Iruka who continued his kunai lesson and completely forgot about the meeting he had with team seven.

"Baka sensei!" Naruto shouted as fast as he laid his eyes on the two hours late jounin. The three of them, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been sitting on a fallen tree, Kakashi guessed that what caused had caused the fall was a fight between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well everything looks normal here." Kakashi said and eyed the glade before him, it is a really good training spot.

"Did you get the card Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Right! The card, did you get it?" Naruto filled in.

"…" Sasuke kept silent.

"Oh yes I did, thank you very much." Kakashi said and ruffled Naruto's hair. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the reaction he knew would come after his next line.

"So, Iruka and I wondered if you'd like to celebrate with us and some ramen?"

Naruto's face turned into a big grin. "Sureeee thing!" But he didn't get any further since Sakura hit his head and had him rub the hurting spot.

"Oww, same spot as yesterday Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

The four of them continued the day with training. Naruto and Sasuke didn't fight as much as usual; maybe they thought about Kakashi getting a bit older, Kakashi hoped that this was not in their heads. It's a few years left till I'm thirty, I'm still young. Kakashi was sparring with Naruto and Sasuke with Sakura. He managed to dodge every single hit Naruto made at the same time as he was reading the book Jiraiya gave him yesterday.

"Your attitude's really pissing me off!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Trying to kick under Kakashi's belt.

"Now that's a bad attitude." Kakashi said and moved away, making Naruto miss his target. Kakashi thought that this was a perfect day to learn the team about Taijutsu, in case they lost their shuriken and kunai for some reason. They continued sparring since Naruto refused to give up while Sakura and Sasuke sat down, watching them instead. Naruto was tired by now but Kakashi seemed unaffected. It was right when Naruto was aiming at Kakashi's stomach as Sakura said;

"Isn't that Iruka sensei?"

Kakashi turned automatically too look for his lover, and just when he didn't pay attention to his student, Naruto got him right in solar plexus. Kakashi groaned and looked at his student who was surprised that he'd hit his sensei for real.

"No it wasn't, don't mind that." Sakura said and realized too late what she had said and what it had caused.

"Alright!" He exclaimed in victory.

"Urgh, you really should respect me more you brat." Kakashi said and massaged the throbbing spot.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle since it was so obvious that Kakashi was head over heels for Iruka. They sat down as Kakashi told them about different moves for the Taijutsu technique, why it could be good to learn it since Naruto wondered and so on. The afternoon continued and it'd soon be time to eat.

"Another bowl please!"

It was not a surprise that Naruto had another bowl, the rest of the company still tried to finish their first bowl, except Kakashi who'd finished his bowl without letting the team get even a glimpse of his face, that amused Iruka who tried to hide a laugh, he knew that he was the only one aloud to see Kakashi's face, Iruka thought that maybe this had turned into a game sometimes, not letting anyone see his face, _I guess that means he lost to me then_, Iruka thought and blushed.

They continued to enjoy the evening until it became late and Iruka decided that it was time to send the students home, they waved good bye and separated outside Ichiraku's. Kakashi and Iruka decided that even if it was cold, it would be nice to walk home instead of teleport themselves to Iruka's apartment.

They took the long way, hiding themselves from the big streets and other people, playing secret lovers out in the open and giggled as they did so. Holding hands and warming each other behind a corner, Kakashi pushed Iruka up against the wall and kissed his soft lips, Iruka put his arms around Kakashi's neck and smiled as they kissed. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss but the need of oxygen made them release each other's lips, smiling at each other and slowly leaving the corner continuing their way home with silent plays and giggling.

Who would have known that the well-known Copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi, or as he's also called, the infamous sharingan Kakashi, would ever come to love someone with all of his heart, that there were a person that loved him for reasons unknown, not as the copy ninja and not as sharingan Kakashi, just Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Well Kakashi hadn't, until he met Iruka. He squeezed the younger man's hand and pulled him closer.

The way they walked KANTADES by flowers, Kakashi picked eight of them, blocking Iruka's sight with his back, then he turned around with tulips in his hands. Iruka blushed and received the bouquet.

"Perfect lover." He whispered and sensed the flowers sweet aroma. He snuggled up against Kakashi.

"Yes love, my life is perfect with you as my lover."

"That's right! The flowers you left for me at the academy today, Thank you, they were beautiful." Iruka said and squeezed Kakashi's hand a little.

"I'm glad you liked it." He replied and smiled under his mask, the hitai ate hiding his scarred eye and keeping a bit of his bang back.

"But you shouldn't have included the white baby's breath." Iruka said and blushed.

"Why?" Kakashi became a little shocked "Eternal love is exactly what I think of when I think about you" Kakashi said and frowned.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, the eternal love is exactly how I feel too, but the flowers were… _white_."

"Yeah?" Kakashi looked confused.

"Yes, well, white means… virginity and innocence…" Iruka said and blushed even harder "And since I met you, I can't really say that I'm all that innocent anymore…"

"Oh, so that's how it is, I was only sure about the blue and the yellow since that's what Sakura said when she wanted Sasuke to buy her flowers, then I understand why she didn't mention white" Kakashi said and lightened up.

"…"

"Wait a minute, are you saying I took your virginity Iruka?" Kakashi asked, now big eyed.

"I didn't s, say that!"

"Ohoho, you're making me wanting you Iruka." Kakashi said and grabbed Iruka's hips with his hands, pressing Iruka against his arousal.

"Kakashi, you're…" Iruka felt how his whole face was bright red, just from that, this perverted boyfriend of his had a hard on?

"Sorry love, I want to get home and make love to you right away." Kakashi said and made the hand seal for the transportation jutsu, letting them get home ten minutes earlier.

Iruka sighed, mostly to hide how embarrassed he was and followed Kakashi into the bedroom.

"Not again, boss!" The pug exclaimed in a tone that sounded much like disappointment. "I wanted to snuggle with Iruka chan today." The dog said and gave out a whimper. Kakashi smiled at the dog and said that they'd take a long walk with him tomorrow instead.

The pug settled with that and returned to the sofa. Kakashi held Iruka tight around his shoulder and nuzzled in his neck. He lifted his younger lover up and placed him on the bed, pushing him down with a gentle kiss, today, he was going to take his time loving him thoroughly.

"It's as if I'm having two birthdays in a row." Kakashi said and grinned at Iruka who lay on his back on the soft bed.

"But there wont be a third, tomorrow we need to talk about you drinking with Asuma and talking too much." Iruka replied and tried hard to glare at his lover.

"Err, you didn't forget about that, huh?" Kakashi said and tried hard to stop his hands from unbuttoning Iruka's pants.

"Yes! I nearly died of embarrassment when I met Asuma sensei in the academy, and if it wasn't for you and your big mouth, he wouldn't know about our love life!" Iruka strictly said and turned his head away from Kakashi, trying to defeat the urge of putting his hands around his lover's head and kiss him till he lost his air.

"But I was only telling him how much I love you." Kakashi said and frowned, "Maybe I let my mouth go on too far… I just…" He said and Iruka looked up at the man, smiling a little and then he cupped the older man's cheeks and dragged him down towards him and let their lips meet in a tender kiss.

Kakashi let out a small sound of surprise and then he gladly accepted the kiss without questioning, their night continued in an act of hot love making, expressing their feelings towards each other on top of the bed and eventually, they fell asleep, hugging each other tight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, you probably already knew this, but just to be sure, the characters belongs to the creator of Naruto; Kishimoto Masashi. Please enjoy the third chapter.

Kakashi was sitting by the breakfast table in Iruka's apartment, or more like half-sleeping, watching the younger man read the paper with lazy eyes. He tilted his head to the side, reading the header on the pale papers in the other man's hands, those warm and loving hands. He watched as Iruka took a sip of the coffee, he reached after his own cup, for Kakashi, watching Iruka drink the coffee causes the same domino effect as a yawn and he swallowed a big amount of the dark liquid, black and without milk or sugar. They continued the silence for a few minutes, listening to the world waking up outside. The silver haired man decided to break the silence.

"Are you going to teach the kids about flowers today love?" He asked and the brunette lowered the magazine.

"Well, I ended up promising doing so after telling about the bouquet that you left on my desk yesterday." Iruka answered and tried to hide a smile behind the paper. Kakashi reached out and pulled the news down, smiling at his lover, the mismatched eyes formed inverted U's and he smiled. Without the turtleneck or his Hitai ate, the man's whole face was visible, the scar over his left eye continued down on his cheek and Iruka caught himself thinking how handsome the silver haired jounin was.

"No need to thank me love."

"I already did thank you, I too will enjoy learning the kids about flowers." Iruka said and took Kakashi's hand in his own and blushed slightly when he did so.

"…"

"What is it?" Iruka asked when Kakashi made no move to advance the gentle touch. "What are you thinking about?" Iruka asked again.

"No, well… was it really your first time with me?" Kakashi asked and his eyes met with Iruka's.

"W-well, we have b-been together for a long time and before I met you I was er, you know, busy with tests and trying hard to become a teacher, also there was a lot of m-missions at that time and-" Iruka stammered when Kakashi silenced him with a childish kiss on the lips.

"Chu" He said and smiled. "I'm so happy Iruka." He hugged the younger man who blushed insanely red, closed his eyes and returned the embrace. The early morning continued with peace, Iruka cleaned up the kitchen table while Kakashi took a walk with Pakkun, he felt that he'd been neglecting his precious pug since he and Iruka had had this much time together lately, there hadn't been any difficult missions lately, a few C-ranked missions, nothing more and Kakashi wondered what would happen in the future. He found that his feet had found their way to the memorial stone where his two best friends' names were carved in, as well as many others. When there, Kakashi always had a hard time leaving and he stayed, staring at the stone, nothing but silence and memories hunting him.

_It's not like I'm the only one_. He thought and his hand touched the cold stone, leaving a trace on the grey surface, which was damp of dew, the dew flowed down and brushed against a familiar name.

His hand automatically rose to touch where the hitai ate covered his left eye, the eye that Obito gave him. A hard knot was formed in his throat, it was hard to swallow and Pakkun found his boss spacing out, hurt by thoughts of the past. When the spell was broken by Pakkun's whining, Kakashi found that he was late, he had missed Iruka, who'd left for the academy by now. Deep in thoughts, he started to leave his spot slowly, when he finally walked down the way he'd come from, he didn't turn around, if he had, he probably would have noticed what had been lurking in the shadows.

Iruka entered the empty classroom; put down the bag he'd brought on his desk and started to prepare for today's lesson. He picked out papers and watercolors from a locker and brushes from a shelf, he accidentally slipped and a can of beans started to roll out over the floor, he sighed at his own clumsiness and bent down to pick the purple beans up.

When he'd picked up what felt like 1000 beans, he moved the plants from the window to the desk, only two of them were blossoming at the time, white zinnia and sunflowers. The rest of the plants were left by the window, he couldn't fit all of them on his desk, wanting to prepare the Friday test while the kids had their assignment of painting their favorite flowers.'

Iruka looked forward to today's lesson, while eying the classroom, checking that everything they needed was there; he laid his eyes on the bouquet that Kakashi had left for him the day before. Once again he touched the tiny flowers of the Forget-Me-Not, _until death_.

Iruka emptied the garbage can since he had the feeling that it needed to be empty, _the small monsters will fill it by the end of the day_, he thought for himself and folded his sleeves up his arms, a habit from the housework chores.

Suddenly, he turned his head straight to the window, what was that feeling? He walked across the room with soundless steps, he sneaked up in a dead angle, he could see the school grounds, it was empty. He moved a bit and suddenly a squirrel jumped down from the tree that was planted outside. He sighed with relief but couldn't help but feel uneasy. At the next moment, three of his students entered the classroom, the girls giggled and walked up to Iruka, holding a bunch of red Poppy.

"Here you go Iruka sensei!" The girls said at the same time, Iruka asked himself if they had been rehearsing, and the girls gave the flowers to their teacher.

"Thank you very much girls." He thanked and untied the bow they had tied around the stems, he asked one of the girls to get him a vase from one of the shelves and fill it with water, Megumi-chan happily rushed to get it for him and returned shortly after. They put the flowers on the desk next to the sunflowers.

"You'll have to tell us what they mean later Iruka sensei!" Megumi-chan exclaimed and glanced at the red flowers. "We picked them from the flower field this morning, there were lots of them!" A girl named Tomita Chiaki continued.

"Err, yes, well, we'll save the meaning of it for when the rest of the class shows up." Iruka said and asked the girls to take their seats since the lessons would be starting soon enough.

_This flower_, he thought, _I need to tell them something else than 'Pleasure'_, Iruka searched through his mind to find something that was harder for the kids to understand, the red Poppy meant physical pleasure, something that he didn't want to tell his students since he was sure that he'd start to think about a certain jounin, just like right now. _Consolation, maybe? _He thought and one of his hands covered his mouth.

When the rest of his students were there, he started with giving them the assignment to draw their favorite flowers; the kids seemed to like their new assignment better than the Fridays test and gathered around a table in the back to fetch the things Iruka had prepared for them.

While his students painted with eagerness, Iruka had a hard time to concentrate, the feeling of being observed from before haunted him, he knew it couldn't have been Kakashi, if it would have been, he'd know, it always made him blush, besides, Kakashi should still be stuck in front of the memorial stone, he thought and glanced at the clock.

When it was time for lunch, Iruka was left alone in the classroom, everyone else had rushed ahead to eat their home made bento boxes. Iruka gathered the paintings and put them up on the chalkboard, he wrote the name of the flower and the artist's name below. When he was done he left for the staff's room, he sat down together with Anko and Asuma to eat his own lunch, the two of them stared down at the bento he'd brought with hungry eyes.

"That looks so delicious Iruka-sensei!" Anko exclaimed and scooted closer to where Iruka was sitting.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Asuma said as he lightened a cigarette.

"Would you please smoke somewhere else Asuma-sensei?" Iruka asked as he made an unpleasant face.

"Ah, sorry. Wasn't thinkin" He replied and put the light out.

"Thank you."

"Nee, Iruka-sensei, would you mind sharing some of yer food?" Asuma asked and bent forward to glance down at the food.

"Oh yes! Let me have a taste too!" Anko exclaimed moving even more close to Iruka.

"Haven't the two of you brought your own food?" Iruka asked as he started to eat.

"Instant Ramen." _That answer sounded just as rehearsed as the girls' earlier this day_, Iruka thought and shook his head.

"Oh well, there is plenty, please help yourselves." He replied and the others dug in.

The three of them had a pleasant lunch, they chatted about trivial matters, Iruka told them about today's lesson, Asuma laughed since he knew about the big bouquet, Iruka blushed and Anko looked confused. They laughed and when Iruka left he had forgotten about what happened earlier.

"Alright, let's see which your favorite flowers are." He started when he was back in class. "Keiichi-kun, you painted a Nasturtium, this flower means victory in battle." Iruka choose to tell them the meaning that was best suited for the ninja-to-be boy, and the boy seemed proud over his choice of flower.

" Hanamichi-chan, Touda-kun and Kunomi-chan, you three all picked roses, but with different colors, therefore, they also have different meaning, the red roses bear the meaning of 'I love you' the white roses says 'Eternal love' but also 'silence' as for the yellow roses, they mean 'friendship' all of you have picked beautiful flowers." Iruka said and smiled at his class, the kunai lesson from yesterday was forgotten, even though the house wall won't ever be the same.

The lesson continued, magnolia 'love of nature', Yellow lily 'I'm walking on air' (false and gay) but that, he did not tell his students, Iris 'faith', white hyacinth 'loveliness' and so on.

The day continued, other than teaching them about the language of flowers, he also told them their names, he used the opportunity to have a biology class, and they planted seeds to see them grow during the fall.

"Will they really grow Iruka-sensei? Since it'll soon be winter?" Kumi-kun asked.

"Yes, inside the academy they'll do just fine" he said "but outside they wouldn't be able to grow in the cold, we can't take them outside until it's spring."

"Can we do that?" The children exclaimed altogether and Iruka started to laugh. This was a great day to be a teacher.

Kakashi scraped his foot in the dirt, he was about to enter the apartment and received a present from, maybe it was his own Pakkun, a dog outside the building. He cursed in a low voice and decided that he should wash them before leaving them in the hallway. He slipped out of the shoes before he unlocked the door and entered the bathroom after he'd done so, he let them dry by the window in the living room and went to pick up the bag he'd left on the couch when he'd passed it earlier.

The man ended up falling asleep on the couch; he'd been arguing with Sandaime about the new mission that he was assigned to, he'd have to leave tomorrow night.

The peaceful days he'd had with Iruka the last months and the lousy days with team seven and a volume of Icha Icha Paradise had made him spoiled. He didn't want to leave for two weeks, what should he tell Iruka? He shook his head, they both knew that Kakashi had to go on missions occasionally, there was nothing to do about it, but still, he didn't want to leave.

The silver haired man woke up again about two hours later, he could feel the presence of Iruka's chakra getting closer, about a minute later, the door was opened and he could hear Iruka take off his shoes and the green chunin vest.

"Kakashi? Are you home already?" The brunette asked before he'd seen the jounin.

"Yes dear." Kakashi replied from inside the living room.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Iruka asked and kneeled besides his lover, patting his head and tangling his fingers in the silver colored hair, massaging behind the ears and kissing his nose.

Kakashi closed his eyes once more and felt how his whole body relaxed at the gentle touch.

"Hmm, I could feel your chakra before you came in." He said and moved his head a little, inviting Iruka to touch his whole face.

Iruka started to draw circles along the forehead. "Is that so." He said and placed another kiss on Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi drifted away and soon, he was sound asleep in the arms of Iruka, he was dreaming about a normal life and Iruka let him sleep. He placed a pillow beneath his lover and crawled up to get a blanket to keep the man warm. He wrote him a note and whispered to Pakkun;

"How about you and me taking a walk?" He asked and the dog happily replied by running to the front door, waiting for Iruka to come. Before leaving, he placed another kiss on his lover, this time on his forehead and then he got dressed for a cold walk in the late afternoon.

They left the apartment building and walked down the streets, a lot of people were going home for the day, children tugging to their parents, smiling happily and telling eagerly about their adventures that day, their parents seemed delighted and laughed at their stories.

He and Pakkun left the main street and headed for the forest. Pakkun and Iruka had an enjoyable conversation, Iruka had gotten used to talking with a dog, he'd laugh every time he thought back about the day when he was introduced to Kakashi's dear dog, Pakkun. It had been about seven weeks after they'd been seeing each other, it was a rainy day and Iruka had been rushing over to Kakashi's place, just to find the jounin playing with a nin-dog. Iruka had melted by the sight of this and he ended up getting accepted by Pakkun at once. That was also the night of their first time. When Iruka thought about how very gentle Kakashi had been that time, he couldn't help but blush insanely red. Pakkun noticed and did exactly what Kakashi would have done, teased him.

"Thinking about something dirty Iruka?" The dog asked and pushed with his paw against Iruka's leg, causing him to look down on the dog, showing his blushed face.

"It's not hard to tell who raised you." Was what Iruka gave as a reply and sat down on a bench, breathing in the cold, fresh air. He loved the scent of autumn.

"Yeah, boss has taught me all I can." Pakkun said with a proud voice.

Iruka smiled and started to pat the dog's stomach. The dog happily laid on back and relaxed, just like Kakashi had done. They stayed at that spot for a while, before Iruka's stomach started to grumble and they decided to get back to the apartment and cook some dinner, the jounin will surely be hungry as well, when he wake up. When they started to walk, it had already gotten dark, the stars were bright and it was even colder, next time I'll need a muffler, Iruka thought and hurried his steps.

A few minutes later, they entered the warm apartment. Iruka walked straight to the kitchen and Pakkun joined him, sitting on the floor watching Iruka prepare the food. It appeared that Kakashi was still sleeping, _what has tired him to this extent_? Iruka asked himself as he chopped an onion to put in the salad. The saucepan was hot enough so he fried the noodles and knew that the scent of food should wake the jounin up. Ten minutes later, there were plates on the table and the food was ready, but there was no Kakashi.

Iruka left the kitchen and walked into the living room instead, he found Kakashi snuggling with the blanket he'd given him earlier, his hair had fallen down his face and his mouth was slightly open. Iruka looked around, there was no sign of change, there weren't any Icha Icha volumes on the floor and he hadn't closed the window either. Iruka closed the window carefully and then he kneeled by his lover for the second time that day, he stroke his lover's hair away from his face, making the older man react to the gentle touch, pressing his head against the familiar hand.

Iruka leaned closer and kissed his lover's parted lips, he let his tongue slide in and tease the inside of Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi responded, he was brought up from his sleep and started to tangle his fingers in Iruka's hair, he loosened the string and the brown hair fell down, framing that beautiful face. They continued, their hands touching each other's skin, one of Kakashi's hands gently touched behind Iruka's ear and neck as his fingers tangled up in the silky brown hair while the other slid under his blue sweater, Iruka shuddered and put a hand on Kakashi's chest. They slowly parted and looked each other in the eyes.

"It's time for dinner." Iruka said and smiled as his finger brushed against the scar on the jounin's cheek.

"Ah, I see." Kakashi said, he said in a voice that sounded half-asleep and his eyelids seemed heavy. Iruka helped the man sit up and they walked into the kitchen hand in hand, when at the table, a large grumbling sound came from inside of Kakashi's stomach and the sight of food made him sober.

"Itadakimasu." They said and started eating; it was a simple meal, _nothing like the birthday dinner_, Iruka thought and munched on a carrot.

"Did the kids enjoy their lessons today?" Kakashi asked and looked up from his bowl, already in for seconds.

"Haha, well, they were really happy, three of the girls gave me red Poppy before class started." Iruka said and chuckled at the thought.

"_Pleasure_? Did you tell them about that?" Kakashi asked, he liked that flower.

"Of course not, I told them that it meant _consolation_." Iruka answered.

"But isn't that the white Poppy?" Kakashi looked up again and saw the pink on Iruka's face,

"Woops, I got it wrong." He said in an innocent voice and filled his mouth with the noodles.

Kakashi laughed, thinking that he liked to have these dirty thoughts of Iruka all to himself.

"So what did you think about when they gave you the flowers? Weren't they really cute, as if they'd been rehearsing?" Kakashi said and chuckled as well.

"I thought of you." Iruka replied and blushed pink again.

Kakashi froze, he dropped the chopsticks and walked over to Iruka who was sitting at the end of the table.

"Sometimes you say the most affective things to turn me on. I love you." He said and hugged the younger man, his breath brushing against Iruka's ear, sending shivers down the younger man's spine. Kakashi noticed and slowly he raised his hand, brushing gently against Iruka's neck.

"That tickles." Iruka said and moved his head, touching Kakashi's nose with his own and they got closer, playing with skin brushing against skin without letting their lips touch. They closed their eyes and felt each other's warmth, letting their fingers remember the shape of their faces, Kakashi's fingers following the scar over Iruka's nose while Iruka traced Kakashi's cheek bone. The play continued for a while, Pakkun had left the kitchen as soon as he laid his eyes on the loving couple, giving them their privacy; the two of them were now sitting on the floor, gently touching. At last, their lips met and Kakashi laid his arms around the chunin's waist, pulling him closer and let his hand slide inside the sweater, caressing the small of his back. In the meantime, Iruka cupped the older man's face in his right hand and put the other one around his neck.

"Kakashi" Iruka said while panting slightly "we should go to bed, you should sleep" He continued, not wanting to let go but he could feel that his lover needed to rest.

Kakashi stopped and looked at Iruka, the moment after, he put his arms around his younger lover and stood up, holding him in his arms and making sure his grip was steady.

"Alright, but I want to snuggle for a bit more" Kakashi replied "without clothes." He smiled and carried Iruka into the bedroom, placing the man on the bed slowly and continued to take off their clothes as if in slow motion. When they were completely naked, Kakashi let his hand slide against Iruka's thigh and pushed him down on the bed.

"We won't go all the way Kakashi, you need to sleep." Iruka said and touched the other man's face, giving him a small warning about what will happen if he do not sleep as he should this night.

"I know, I'll be good" he said "I just want to touch you."

Iruka moaned in a low voice when Kakashi's breath brushed against his stomach and hands were touching his legs. Iruka reached out for the older man and touched his sides and shoulders; he continued to touch his back and his fingers played along the familiar shapes that they found there. Their touch continued and when they fell asleep, their fingers were tangled together and Iruka was snuggling up against Kakashi's chest.

A/N: Hello again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just wanted to say that according to my calculations, the story will have its action getting started in the next chapter. Until then, bye :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow it's a fourth chapter! I'm really happy that there are people who like it, thank you very much! 3 I hope that I succeeded with the drama in this one ^^ Have a good read.

When Iruka woke up, he was still wrapped up in the arms of the silver haired jounin, snuggling up against the pale skin. His fingers reached for Kakashi's face and the jounin slowly opened his eyes to greet the chunin good morning. Kakashi hugged the tan body and breathed in air, the scent was Iruka. The Brunette moved a little and found his head resting at the older man's arm, he took Kakashi's hand in his and started to play with his fingers.

"Morning love."Kakashi said and observed their playing fingers.

"Good morning." He replied and smiled up at his lover.

"What time is it?" Kakashi asked and tried to see the clock placed on a table beside the bed but his eyes couldn't reach it, instead, Iruka turned around and glanced at the clock.

"It's a little past six." He said and watched their hands press together.

"We have time then."

"Yes" Iruka chuckled "we can relax for a bit more."

They continued to talk, mostly about team seven and their improvements, Iruka wanted to hear about Naruto, since he cared a lot about the boy and Kakashi loved to tell him. Iruka scratched his nose and Kakashi found him adorable. Their conversation died out and they decided to kiss each other lazily when Kakashi remembered about his mission.

"Damn, I forgot about that." He cursed in a low voice.

Iruka steadied himself on his elbows and looked at his older lover who covered half of his face with the back of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked and gave him a worried look. Kakashi took his hand and brushed his lips against it.

"Sandaime is sending me on a mission, it's B-ranked and I'll be gone for about two weeks, three at the most." Kakashi replied and gave his lover a comforting look.

"Oh" Iruka frowned, this is the lives they're living, as ninjas, they have to protect the village from enemies, but sometimes, he wished that they weren't "when will you leave?" He asked and pressed Kakashi's hand tightly.

"…" That was the question he didn't want to answer "Tonight." He said, the sound of sadness echoed in his voice.

"_Tonight?_" Iruka's chest started to hurt, "When did you find out?" He asked.

"Yesterday, I was arguing with Sandaime and that's why I was so worn out." He replied, his head lowered and he frowned at the thought that they needed to part from one another.

"…Do you need to leave early?" Iruka asked, something suggestive in his voice.

"No, why?" Iruka noticed the glint in Kakashi's eye as he asked.

"I was just thinking" Iruka moved closer "that we could have a proper good bye." He said and smiled.

Kakashi's face lightened up in a big grin and he kissed his lover, that proposal made his heart flutter.

"It's a deal." They chuckled and after a while, they decided to put some clothes on and in the ordinary way of living, Iruka made breakfast for the two of them. They sipped on their coffee and read the newspaper. Well, Iruka read the newspaper and Kakashi enjoyed one of his pervy books. When it was time to take a walk with Pakkun, Kakashi left the kitchen and Iruka who was cleaning, with him, he had the trash. _Better take this out right away_. He thought to himself and was about to reach for his shoes.

_Where did I put my shoes?_ Kakashi searched through the hallway but he couldn't find them, Iruka walked in and observed him with a questioning face.

"What are you doing now?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the doorframe and watching the older man.

"I can't find my shoes." Kakashi said and gave out a small sobbing sound. Iruka chuckled and left for the living room, when he came back, he was carrying the blue pair of sandals in his left hand.

"I thought these were a little out of place." He chuckled and handed them over to Kakashi who took them. His eyes turned to inverted U's and he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Ahaha, I forgot about that." He said and put them on. He took his chunin vest and reached out to give Iruka a 'have a good day' kiss but before he could do so, Iruka had put on his shoes and vest as well.

"I thought I'd join you a bit on the way, if you don't mind." Iruka said and smiled.

"I'd love that." Kakashi replied and smiled back, pulling his turtleneck on place and covered his eye with the Hitai ate. Part of the reason that Iruka decided to walk with him this early was that he thought he could prevent him from getting depressed if they took another route, and partly because he wanted to spend as much of this day as he could with the older man. Their walk was pleasant and thanks to their keeping off the road, they were able to hold hands during the whole walk, when it was time to part a five minute walk from the academy, they promised to be home early that afternoon. Iruka would go straight home from the academy at four and Kakashi promised to dismiss his team by then.

"I'll see you later love." Kakashi mumbled in Iruka's ear, his hand had a steady grip on the man's elbows, his thumbs making small circles in the dark blue fabric.

"Yes. We'll get home early." Iruka looked down, their feet were almost touching. They said good bye and Kakashi waited, watching his lover as he walked away, Iruka turned his head to look over his shoulder and blushed when he saw how the man observed him. When Kakashi could no longer see him, he slowly turned around and left his spot, wishing that the eight hours until they could be together again would pass without him noticing.

He and Pakkun took the same way back to Iruka's apartment and on their way; they bumped into Asuma-sensei. They talked for a bit as the morning became lighter and the older teacher had to leave for the academy. Many people normally think that the silver haired ninja was one of a kind, the great copy ninja, with his own unique techniques, but they also say that his personality was weird and that he was hard to deal with. Hard to reach, so how does it come that the pony tailed chunin managed to open his heart? Kakashi was stunned himself; the fact that he could love someone like this was something that he'd have seen as impossible, before he met Iruka. They people who talked about him, didn't even know him, Iruka crushed his barrier and succeeded to integrate with the faceless jounin.

Kakashi smiled at the thought of their first real conversation, there was a mission and Iruka was on his team, they ended up splitting up and he and Iruka spent three days together. The first night had been rough and they wanted to rest their tired bodies but someone needed to guard. Kakashi was the took the first guard and he caught himself watching the young man sleep, spellbound by his tanned face, visible thanks to the warm light from the fire. When Iruka woke up in the morning and realized that he'd been sleeping through the whole night, he blushed like crazy and Kakashi was fascinated by the pony tailed man. He had said not to worry about such trivial things, that it was he who didn't wake him up since he didn't need to rest as much. Of course that was not entirely true but he had regained most of his energy and got to watch the brunette that entire night.

After that, he started to notice the man named Umino Iruka every now and then, and before he knew it, he'd fallen in love.

When his feet walked up the stairs to their apartment, Kakashi woke up from his daydream and watched out not to fall over. Pakkun had left him alone, probably because it was impossible to speak with the man when he was deep in thoughts. Kakashi apologized in his head and hoped that Pakkun would forgive him. He put his hand in his pocket and picked up a key, he was about to put it in the lock when he noticed that there was a scratch on the metal lock. He leaned closer, he was sure that he was not guilty and he knew that Iruka wouldn't handle a key so roughly that it scratched the lock.

He stood alongside the wall and opened the door slowly, there didn't seem to be anything suspicious in the hallway. He stepped inside and grabbed one of his kunai, he looked through the apartment, checked the kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom, but he couldn't find anything suspicious. _Maybe I'm being too paranoid_. He thought and lowered the kunai. When he reentered the bedroom he noticed something by the window, because of the light coming from outside, he could only tell the shape of the object, it looked like flowers. When he picked the small bouquet his heart froze, when he rushed out from the apartment with his heart in his throat, he dropped the bouquet on the white sheets. He was scared to death.

Withered, small, red roses and among them a big black rose –_death_.

Iruka's steps crunched in the ground, his face was still a little pink, Kakashi had been watching him from the road, _until he couldn't see me_, he thought, smiling. There was only a two minute walk left until he'd reach the academy. Today he'd make sure that his students were prepared for their test the following day, not wanting to fail anyone. He started to count in his head when he heard a noise, he turned around, _Kakashi?_ And everything went black.

Kakashi rushed from the apartment, his heart felt as if it'd beat out of his chest, he could hardly breathe and people were unable more than feel the wind of him when he rushed between them. His mind was set on the academy, the doors got pushed opened and frightened faces stared at the jounin, none of them had more than seen the famous copy nin a few times, and now his sharingan eye was all over their faces. Within a few seconds he was standing in the door to Iruka's classroom, children staring at his panting figure and the teacher had a worried expression on her face.

"H-Hatake-sensei, what are you doing here?" She asked, chocked by the sight.

"Where's Iruka?!" He asked, trying hard not to break the door.

"He didn't show up, so I decided to take over his lessons since I was free." She said, concerned and stepping closer, trying to make the conversation a bit more private.

Kakashi could feel the knot in his stomach; his whole body felt as if it was burning.

"I uh-" He said "have to go" he was gone as fast as he'd arrived, in the corridor outside the classroom, both teachers and students had gathered because of the ruckus he'd caused. The female teacher and the others could feel that there was something wrong to make Hatake Kakashi loose himself on the academy. They shooed their students and gathered to talk.

_Where? Where?! Where?! _The question alarming in his head as he rushed between the houses, what should he do? Where was he supposed to look? He thought of every possibility, already dead? Absolutely not, taken him outside of Konoha? No, the culprit wouldn't be able to bring Iruka outside of the walls without anyone noticing. The only option left was that they were hiding somewhere, waiting for him. Kakashi assumed that it was actually him they wanted, using Iruka as bait, _either to kill me or get information._ Kakashi cursed himself, it was because of their relationship that Iruka was now in danger, that their relationship was known among their friends was nothing chocking but now someone else knew.

He had to stop, running around without a plan wouldn't solve anything. He rested by a tree, panting roughly, he needed to think, get himself together. Someone was approaching, fast, he turned around, ready with his kunai and there was Asuma. Kakashi stared at the older man, he must have heard about the ruckus earlier.

"For God's sake Kakashi, what the hell's wrong with ya?! Scaring half of the academy like that, lookin' as if we're attacked by a whole army!" Asuma exclaimed, obviously shaken over what the others had told him.

Kakashi panted and Asuma noticed that something was very, very wrong. He scratched his neck and waited a few second for Kakashi to catch some air and when he finally lifted his head, Asuma could see the fear in his eyes.

"Iruka's" he started "Iruka's gone."

Asuma paused. "Yeah, he didn't show up this morning, we usually bump in to each other every mornin' but not today, I just assumed that it was yer fault" Asuma stopped, Kakashi was probably blaming himself right now, "err, maybe he just got caught up in someone else's problem ya know, he can't say no to people." Asuma stopped talking when Kakashi shook his head.

"There was a flower." His breath had slowed and he supported himself on Asuma's arm.

"A flower?" The sound of his voice let Kakashi know that the teacher doubted him. Not that what he said made any sense whatsoever.

"Yes a flower! Because that is what we do, you know about the lesson he held yesterday too! The flowers are a funny way to tell him how much I love him!" Kakashi screamed, he felt his whole body shaking. He didn't think that Iruka was captivated and killed but he couldn't ignore the risk, he felt as if he was running out of time.

Why was it so tight? Iruka tried to move around but his hands were trapped behind his back and his feet were the same. The coppery taste of blood was filling his mouth; he slid his tongue inside his mouth and felt the cut where the blood came from. He coughed at the ill tasting liquid and wanted to spit, a muzzle stopped him from doing so. He opened his eyes and the bright light made him blind for a few minutes, when he could clearly see, there was nothing more than the clear blue sky above him. Suddenly a sound coming from his right made him turn around, the only thing he could see was a pair of feet. Before he could turn his head and look up, a strong hand grabbed his hair and pushed him down in the ground. He could feel his captor lean forward to say something but he was unable to see his face.

"He ain't got bad taste that copy nin, not bad at all." The man said and Iruka's blood froze, the man was talking about Kakashi.

"When he figures where I've hidden ya, he'll come for his love, and then, it won't take long before ya see him dead." The man's words pierced through Iruka who started to struggle, he needed to get away, Kakashi couldn't come!

"Hey now, don't try to escape, that's useless. I've been observing you for quite some time now; the way ya flirt is really interesting, so I left a flower in yer bedroom." The man laughed and Iruka felt disgusted when the man started to slide his hand under his sweater, he aimed a kick but missed and rolled over to his side. The pain rushed through him when the man pushed his foot into his back and hit right on his spine.

"We'll see if the prince will come rushing to his death."

_Don't come!_ Was his last thought before he passed out after a hit against his head.

A/N: Omigosh a cliffie! O.O

Ah, sorry this chapter is shorter but I really wanted it to end without letting you breath out ^^' Sorry 'bout that.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakairu "Flowers" ch 5

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Hello, sorry, it took me a while to update, but life's been busy , ^^' It's aliiittle bit more angst this time and we'll continue where we left off, at the cliffhanger O.O

And thank you _Tearfulanchor _for the comment "I can't believe in a village full of ninjas no one notices someone getting kidnapped." I laughed my head off when I realized that you are so right ^^' actually, I never thought of that *feeling kinda stupid

Please enjoy :3

The wind took hold of the jounin's clothes as he jumped on the roof of a bigger building; it had gotten colder even though the day had started with warm sunlight. Asuma was right behind him, their search for Iruka had been going on for about one and a half hour, of course, they'd been forced to tell the Hokage about the current situation and the delay didn't make Kakashi any calmer. This meant that Iruka'd been missing for almost three hours. The thought made it twitch in Kakashi's fingers and he felt as if he was going mad.

His feet landed on the red roof of a big house, he avoided the lower buildings, he wanted to keep his gaze high, and he wanted to see everything. The two men had tried to figure out where Iruka could have been taken to, they had checked at the gate but only a few persons had left the village, either alone or in pair, none of them had included Iruka.

When Iruka opened his eyes again, blood runned alongside his face, _I must have hit something_, some of it found its way into Iruka's mouth, he was unable to wipe it off, instead he spit out the blood together with some saliva, his mouth felt dry and when he coughed, his capturer approached once again. The face of the man standing in front of him was covered, just a few tests of hair revealed that the man was dark blonde, he ignored the man and turned his head away.

"Thirsty?" A mocking voice with a sadistic tone asked above his head.

Iruka twitched, yes, his mouth was a dessert, the air was too dry and he was really thirsty. The man above him dragged him up in sitting position and opened a water bottle, he pressed it against Iruka's lips and waited for him to drink.

"Come on, It's not poisonous." The voice was still mocking, Iruka made an annoyed face but the water was very tempting, he parted his lips and accepted the water. The sensation of having the ice cold water running down his throat made him swallow faster but suddenly the man took the bottle away.

"If ya want more, then be a good boy." He said and placed the bottle on the ground. For Iruka, the water he'd received was not enough, but he had no intention of obeying this man, and he didn't like the sound of that last sentence. Instead he braced himself and glared at the figure by his head.

The man chuckled and his silhouette against the sun changed somewhat, a cold breeze hit Iruka's face and he saw the shape of a kunai in front of him. He squirmed but that just added a heavy foot against his shoulder, pressing him down against the ground.

"I thought you'd learnt that struggling will only hurt you, or maybe you like it painful." The foot against Iruka's shoulder pressed him down harder and a small sound of pain fled through his lips. He could feel the man's amusement.

"Sick bastard" He said and bit his lip, not hard enough to make it bleed but enough to concentrate the pain somewhere else. He wasn't given a reply, instead, a kunai's cold blade brushed along his throat and he immediately tensed up.

"I listened to your lesson the other day; the kunai was made for farming, right?" Iruka didn't answer; the man pressed the blade down.

"Nee, sensei? At least, that is what you told those _adorable_ children." Iruka gave a small nod and the man continued.

"You said that the farmers used it to dig holes with, or something like that, that the kunai's a great ninja weapon since it's good for stabbing and throwing" He made a small pause "you can't slice anything with a kunai, only stab."

Iruka had closed his eyes, the cold wind had dried out his eyes but then he felt a hand fondling down his leg. His eyes shot open and he faced a big smile, eyes and nose still covered. Suddenly, he was drenched in cold water, his kidnapper was holding a bucket over his head, laughing.

"Won't this be uncomfortable?" The weather's pretty bad and you'll probably catch a cold like that." Iruka could feel the Goosebumps spreading over his skin, and his capturer was probably right, his chest and stomach as well as his head, were drenched and he couldn't feel his nose anymore.

"Let's find out why the copy-nin likes you so much." The man lifted a part of the wt fabric over Iruka's stomach.

"Oops, seems like I've bruised you pretty badly here."

Iruka tried to dodge the man away but he found himself trapped, his hands were being crushed underneath his back and he felt something warm and sticky cover his fingers. He felt disgusted at the touch and squirmed with all his might. The water was running down his forehead and a cold wind grasped hold of him and it became biting cold.

"Ya really don't wanna cooperate, huh? And it seems like you're pretty cold too." He smiled again "Since you don't wanna obey me, how about I make you understand?" Iruka's eyes widened when the kunai was raised over his leg and one moment later, the weapon had pierced down into his leg. He cried out in pain and as the man pulled the weapon out again he bit his lip again and his fingers grasped in the ground underneath him.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit an artery so you won't bleed to death. " The voice was mocking him once more, how can he find joy in this? Iruka asked himself and wanted to cover his wound. A sound from his right made him open his eyes and he felt the foot on his shoulder flinch at first and then the heavy weight disappeared. He blinked and felt a knot in his throat, tears welling up when he saw the silver haired man standing not far away from him. _Idiot._ His lover squeezed a kunai in his hand. _Idiot._ The man's eyes pierced the kidnapper who had been caught off guard. _Idiot. _

" Ah, you found us too soon, I was hoping that I could play a lttle more with this boytoy of yours, _Hatake Kakashi_."

"What is it you want?" Came his immediate reply, the sight of having seen Iruka treated so badly made his blood boil but on the outside he remained as plain faced as in usual combat.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Kakashi didn't say anything, his face was paler than usual and his expression was inhuman. The kunai in his hand dripped of blood and his vest was ruined. Iruka didn't dare to turn his head; his captor's body is nowhere near beautiful. Thanks to Asuma's presence, the kidnapper had turned around and Kakashi had succeeded in killing him off. Kakashi's hand on his shoulder was shaking and when he looked up in the older man's face, he suddenly collapsed by Iruka's side. Iruka, shocked by this, raised his hand, gently touching the man's pale cheek.

"Kakashi, I'm okay, it's alright." He tried to calm the man down, wiping away blood from his skin, but his voice was shaking and his eyes a little cloudy.

"ts m" The jounin said

"W-what?" Iruka stuttered with obvious concern in his voice.

"It's because of me" Kakashi replied in a voice that seemed to be made of thin glass, the man wrapped his arms around the tan body in a tight embrace. Iruka answered his embrace and glanced at Asuma who'd turned away to give the two men some privacy.

"It's not your fault, Kakashi." Iruka said and moved a little, when he did so; his whole body ached of pain. Kakashi noticed this and moved the blue fabric upwards from the younger man's arms to show the ill bruised skin underneath it. The jounin made a devastated face and looked at Iruka with his mismatched eyes; Iruka was chocked by the pain that they reflected. Asuma caught a glimpse of the ill treated flesh and walked over, kneeling behind Kakashi and said;

"Let's take 'im to the hospital for now, that seems to hurt real badly." He put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, trying to comfort him a little. _The one who's taking this bad ain't Iruka_. He thought to himself and stood up.

"Um" Iruka tried to stand but his legs gave away and he was caught by Kakashi who surprised him by taking him in his arms and lifting him up. Iruka instinctively wrapped his arms around the silver haired jounin and his fingers grasped the fabric on the man's back. At first he felt embarrassed, being carried like a princess like this wasn't fitting for a ninja, but he let go of that thought and buried his nose in the nape of Kakashi's neck. He took a deep breath, Kakashi's scent filled him with warmth and the cold from before was washed away.

"I'll carry him there." Kakashi said and jumped off. Iruka's wet clothes made prints on his own and he could feel his lover's body shaking, probably because of the ice cold water. He cursed himself for the hundred time for letting this happen, he wanted Iruka's wounds to get treated, he looked down in his arms and his heart jumped when he realized that the younger man was drifting away, with a smile on his lips.

Iruka slowly opened his eyes, his arms and legs felt as if they were magnetic, drawn to the center of the earth. The room was filled with noises from different machines, the _hospital._ He tilted his head; a sea of silver hair was spread over the white sheets, he breathed in and whispered the man's name, there was no reaction, he lifted his hand, it felt as heavy as iron. He didn't more than gently touch a streak of hair when the jounin jumped and stared at his face.

"Iruka!" The man exclaimed and took his lover's hand in both of his own. Iruka smiled and squeezed back. They stayed like that for a while, Iruka moved a little more to assure Kakashi that he was okay, he realized that he'd fainted and that he must have nearly killed his lover, making him worry like that. _He's so pale_. Iruka thought to himself and a concerned expression was showed upon his face.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I dropped my guard, no one could have foreseen this." He touched a pale cheek and then continued;

"I'll be sure to recover fast, we can't have me in bed, who'd scold the brats for throwing kunai at the academy walls" He laughed but Kakashi still looked down at his feet. "Come on 'Kashi, when we get home, I'll cook us something really delicious and we'll take Pakkun on another walk."

He smiled at Kakashi who didn't respond. Iruka's chest started to hurt, the pain of seeing Kakashi like this was unbearable, he did understand that the jounin was blaming himself, what he did not know, was how to make the pain go away. When he was thinking of this, Kakashi suddenly stood up and smiled down at Iruka, something in the air made Iruka loose his breath.

He became terrified, the smile on Kakashi's face was filled with sorrow, he reached after the man's clothing, to keep the man there, but Kakashi wouldn't let him. The moves and steps the older man made, made a big knot take form in his stomach. He felt that something bad was coming. The older man gently made Iruka's hand release its hold of his fingers, he pushed them down and Iruka could feel the tears well up, he knew what Kakashi was trying to do.

_He's going to leave me._ The thought paralyzed him.

"As long as I'm by your side, you'll only get hurt; I don't want things like this happening to you because of me." Kakashi swallowed "I don't want you to die because you're with me." Kakashi took a step back and Iruka who was unable to utter a word, his whole body shaking and restrained by his connection to the machines, had tears running down his cheeks.

"I won't see you no more." The silver haired jounin said and pulled his turtleneck up, this last gesture made Iruka's eyes go as wide as they could. He stared at the jounin, his hair sticking in his face because of the salty tears. Kakashi turned away and started to walk out on him.

"D-DON'T DECIDE EVERYTHING ON YOUR OWN!!" Iruka shouted but Kakashi had left the room, his body was trembling, the tears wouldn't stop, his fear of being abandoned again made his heart race.

"Kakashi!" He screamed "Kakashi!" The jounin didn't come back, his body felt weak. "KAKASHI!"

Kakashi could hear the screams of his beloved, he wanted to turn around and embrace the younger man, never to let him go but he couldn't, he wanted the man to be safe and he wouldn't be if they remained together. He rubbed his eyes, a nurse looked at him, of course she knew who he was, of course she could hear the screams of Iruka's, she knew, every damn person who was there could understand what he was now doing. He walked down the white corridor, when he looked up he saw Asuma-sensei. The face his drinking buddy was making showed Kakashi that he was displeased.

"What do you think yer doing?" He asked, his voice pierced Kakashi like an arrow.

"…He's better off without me"

"Is that what ya think?!" Asuma was pissed "Do you really think he's gonna live a happy life without ya? Yer a bastard if you think so!" He didn't spare the jounin but rambled on "What yer doing now is abandoning 'im, leaving 'im all alone just like his parents did when they died, you know what he felt like, right?!"

"…"

"Yer such a bastard walking out on 'im like this, do ya really think that leaving 'im is the solution, can't ya hear 'im screaming?"

Kakashi could hear, all too well. He didn't want to hear. He wanted to get out, saving Iruka from the likes of Hatake Kakashi. But Asuma blocked the way. When he was about to force the man aside, a call made him turn around.

"Kakashi!" Iruka was standing about ten meters away from him, panting and with blood dripping from where he'd been connected to machines. He'd broken through. A nurse begged him to go back to bed, saying that he needed to rest.

"Please Iruka-sensei, your body should be resting." She pleaded but Iruka wouldn't listen.

"I'm not going nowhere!" he gently pushed her back considering the situation "And neither are you Hatake Kakashi! Do you really think that leaving me like this would save me? That they'd leave me alone because you left me?! Can't you see, they know we love each other!" Iruka was yelling, he'd never been this angry at his lover's idiocy. His throat was going sore and the bandage on his leg started to color red from reopening the wound on his thigh.

Kakashi stared and took a step forward but stopped himself from approaching the man.

"If I leave Konoha, you'll be safe. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to hate me for making you suffer."

"If you don't want me to hate you then don't leave me!" The power behind those words and the determined, tear stained face of Iruka hit Kakashi like a lightning bolt and he collapsed on the floor. His legs didn't have the strength, his back was bent and his hands were resting on the cold floor. He raised his head.

"Then, how can I protect you?" He asked, his voice was shaking and his body trembling. He looked at Iruka who moved closer and kneeled before him, he cupped Kakashi's cheeks in his hands and said;

"Protect me as you always have, love me as you always have and don't you dare ever leave me." He embraced the trembling body before him, the painkillers he'd been given had stopped giving their wanted effect but he could not feel the signals of pain that his nerves sent to his brain.

The two embraced each other in a strong embrace, in the middle of the hospital corridor and the nurse and Asuma made sure that they were not seen. Asuma sighed, relived that Iruka had jumped out of bed even though it wasn't good for him. If he'd let Kakashi leave, neither of the two would have made it for very long.

A/N: Yaay! It's finished, I'm sorry it took so long, thank you for being patient *bow. The _**molesting**_ and angst was requested by my perv-friend (not that I'm any better –obviously) and she's also the one who wanted me to write a one-shot, that's where it all begun…

I hope that you'll continue to read, thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry! *bow* I realized that it has been a looong time since I updated, the time just flew by and suddenly, it was winter… I've decided to give you the continuation of the story even though my schedule at present is… busy, I've probably said this before, feels like it. *Still on her knees* I read through all my chapters before I continued (found a few faults-yes) and laughed as I discovered how utterly tired I must have been when writing a few parts (I'm a real perv when tired) Thank you for reading my story *still bowing***

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine (but I'm planning an adoption) bye^^**

They sat in the living room, Kakashi with his hands in his knees and a sad look upon his face. Iruka sat on the sofa, his body covered with a thick blanket. Two cups of tea steamed on the small table in front of the sofa, none of them had touched it since Kakashi had placed them there. From a corner of the room, Pakkun had his gaze locked on his caretakers. The dog was smarter than he looked and he understood that the silver haired jounin was probably at fault, he slowly approached the tired looking brunette on the sofa, tilted his head and continued to the older man. Pakkun pressed one of his paws against Kakashi's leg and looked up at the man's face.

Kakashi looked down at the touch and got caught up in the big eyes of his pug.

'You need to apologize boss.' Was what those eyes told him and of course he knew that, he just didn't know where to start. He sighed loudly without thinking and Iruka snapped, irritated glaring at Kakashi.

"Yes, _I'm_ at fault for this awkward mood!_ I_ was the one deciding to leave without considering how you would feel about it! _I'm_ the one not uttering a word of apologize about what's happened" His voice stammered and big tears started to trail wet tracks down his cheeks, Kakashi had moved to sit by Iruka's feet on the wooden floor, gently touching his hand in a try to comfort. Kakashi's face showed how much he regretted his actions but Iruka's sight was cloudy and he couldn't see. He reached out for the younger man's cheek and cupped it when Iruka allowed the touch, he pressed his forehead against Iruka's knees, the younger man still sobbing and his body aching with too much pain for him to move an inch.

Kakashi felt the discomfort that his lover was in and looked up at him once again, he curled his fingers together with Iruka's and kissed his knuckles, one at the time.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that, I'm sorry Iruka, I just didn't know where to start." Kakashi still sat in the floor, wiping away the thick tears on Iruka's face with his thumb, his other hand still holding Iruka's. "With you, I feel complete, successful and important but I could never let my own happiness get in the way of your security." His thumb was wet from tears that kept on falling, quiet sobs made Iruka's body tremble.

"In my whole life, I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you, I love you with all of my heart and the way you got in danger because of me …" Kakashi had to move his hand from Iruka's face to his own, his shoulders trembling and Iruka noticed, he was a little shocked to see his lover in this state. Kakashi had let go of Iruka's hand and when Iruka looked down, Kakashi's hand was bleeding from being tied so tightly, his nails had buried deeply into his skin and his usually pale knuckles where white as snow.

Iruka grabbed the older man's hand and slid down to the floor, ignoring his own pain, focusing on Kakashi. Iruka had a heart of gold, this was Kakashi's thought as he received the shaky comfort from his lover, wanting to hug the man tightly but in fear of hurting his aching body, he just touched the leg which was not wounded and looked Iruka in the face.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a shaky voice, Iruka hushed him and pressed their foreheads together. The sat like that for a moment, quietly sobbing against each other.

"Were" Iruka started, "Were you really going to leave me?" It was the question that he knew had two answers but he wanted Kakashi's reply no matter what.

Kakashi tensed and closed his eyes, not wanting to look Iruka in the eye.

"Yes." He replied with a voice filled of sorrow, the younger man's eyes stinged with new tears but he held them in and continued with his next question.

"Did you _want_ to leave me?" Iruka asked and his hands caressing Kakashi's bloody one. It didn't take long before Kakashi slowly started to shake his head and the word he said came as a half whisper.

"Never." The two men were silent for a few minutes and then Kakashi started to speak again, he knew that Iruka was hurt at his actions but all Kakashi had been thinking was to protect him, from Kakashi himself.

"I wanted to protect you, but since I was the problem this time, it was harder to figure out what to do, I thought like I always do, getting rid of the cause and everything will be fine. This time, even if it meant to be separated from you, I thought that was the only option." Kakashi explained and Iruka listened.

"My world is you. My life is you. I figured that I'd probably die inside, but if that meant saving you" Kakashi paused "then I could live with that."

Iruka understood how he had been thinking and the thought of an empty Kakashi in a battle scared him to his bones. "You would have died." He said quietly.

Kakashi didn't reply he knew. Not only would his soul die without Iruka, but also his body. The thought of having his name on the cold stone as memory had, before he had started dating Iruka, felt comforting, that he wouldn't be all that lonely, together with so many others. Now the thought made him wanting to scream. They were silent again and Kakashi thought of something smart, he gathered chakra in his fingertips and touched Iruka where his body was sore, the touch made a shiver through Iruka and the places where Kakashi's fingers touched stopped hurting. The massage continued over and over again, slowly healing the sore spots. Kakashi broke the silence.

"When I came to the academy one day many years ago" He started. "it was the first day at school for many and I hadn't even noticed, there were a lot of new faces, children and adults alike, but I only notice one, my heart stopped wandering around searching for the place where it belonged. Because it had found it, in a place called Umino Iruka."

Iruka blushed and snuggled up against Kakashi, his effort to hide his blush was completely wasted as Kakashi took hold of his face and turned him to look the man in the eyes. Kakashi kissed his lips softly, gently and caressing he placed a line of butterfly kisses along Iruka's jaw.

"But that was not the first time I saw you." Iruka looked at Kakashi with big brown eyes. Kakashi rearranged Iruka's body to rest in his lap now that he was sure that it did not hurt as bad as earlier, the Chuunin let him, he curled up in Kakashi's arms without noticing and stared at the man with a slightly surprised face.

"What?" He asked, his mouth hanging a bit open at the sudden confession.

"Err, well, I saw you a few times when we were kids" Kakashi said and scratched the back of his head. "and" but Iruka had pulled down the blue mask covering his face, placed a finger against his mouth and made him silent. Then he spoke.

"Save that story, and the ones you have about me that I have not yet heard, not yet discovered and tell me" He said "when we are old, sitting in each other's arms like now, watching the cherry trees bloom and the sun set in west, then you can tell me, We'll save our stories and share them in the future."

Kakashi looked at Iruka's silky brown hair and buried his nose in it, inhaling the familiar scent.

"That will take many a year, the thought of you wanting to stay with me until our bodies are old and tired makes me happier than you can imagine" Kakashi said, his left hand massaging the small of Iruka's back unconsciously.

"Yes. That's how I want it." Iruka sighed, tiredness showing in his face. Kakashi stood up, carrying Iruka bridal style into the bedroom and gently placed him on the bed. He helped him undress since his limbs were still stiff and he changed the bandage around Iruka's leg, It would leave a pretty big scar and Kakashi's stomach hurt when he thought about what had happened and why. Iruka seemed to have read his mind, he raised a hand and cupped the silver haired man's face in it.

"Don't make that face love." He said "I don't blame you for what happened back there, but you did something that almost scared me to death."

Kakashi didn't reply immediately, he sunk deep inside of those big brown eyes; the feeling of being consumed by those eyes were one of the greatest feelings. The light behind those eyes, filled with love and understanding, a honey-colored light. Then he gave a small nod and said.

"I know." He looked like a small child that regretted doing something stupid and Iruka couldn't help but smile at the sight, he moved his hand and pointed at the ceiling.

"And you also know that you'll _never_ try to do something that stupid _ever_ again." Iruka said in a teacher-like tone. The two men smiled and Kakashi fetched a pajamas for Iruka, he helped him button it up and then gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Kakashi himself only put on the pants and then sneaked under the sheets, scooting closer to Iruka's tan body, letting the younger man rest his head on Kakashi's arm, even though it was going to be sore the next day.

"Does it still hurt?" Kakashi asked, touching the scar over Iruka's nose and continuing to his hair, untied his pony tail, making the brown hair fall down and cover the white pillow and his arm. The smooth hair tickled a little against his bare skin and he started to play with it.

"Hmm?" Iruka's eyelids felt heavy and he was drifting away "No, it feels much better after your cooling chakra-massage." He said sweetly and gave Kakashi more access to his neck. The brunette loved having his hair played with, sometimes it almost tickled, otherwise the feeling of the touch was hard to describe, it was simply relaxing. He could feel himself drift away underneath the gentle touch and he let himself

A pale arm reached out for the lamp and the room went completely dark, after a minute, his eyes accustomed to the dark and he could see the features of his sleeping partner. The low sound of their breathing and the droplets of rain against their window lulled Kakashi into sleep after the long day. He didn't notice that Iruka clutched the sheets in his on going dream.

_It was grey and dark; the rain fell hard on his face, making it cold and sore. He ran along the small road, the gravel crunched underneath his feet and his breath was heavy The trees on his sides reached for the heaven with their naked branches, looking up at the sky which seemed to swallow the earth whole felt like a bad omen. His pulse was high and his heart beat painfully hard in his chest. He was close to the training grounds, even though it was cold, he could feel sweat run along his body underneath his clothes. He panted for air and his whole body ached from running. _

_He got out on the open field. Has farmers ever used this land? A question that only touched his consciousness for less than a mere second. There was a silver haired man standing about three hundred feet away, letting the rainfall upon him. The brunette screamed out the man's name._

"_Kakashi!" But it seemed to be silenced by the rain and the man couldn't determine if he made any sounds at all. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the ninja in front of him smile a smile full of sadness and then, turn around. Iruka reached out for him, his hand felt like it burned and didn't stop running, trying hard to speed up his pace, but he didn't seem to get any closer. The back of the older man became crooked, slowly his attire changed, a lightning seemed to have shot Iruka when he saw the Anbu uniform, he screamed again._

"_Kakashi!" Panic in his voice and tears running down his cheeks. He saw the white fabric of the uniform turning red, how the man started to lose his balance and invisible punches seemed to hit his body- Without him fighting back or trying to dodge. The punches stopped coming and the man dragged himself forward, collapsing on his knees, staring up in the sky. _

_Even though he was so far away, he could still see what was happening clearly, he kept running but his legs didn't get him any closer. Kakashi threw the porcelain mask aside, not caring about the rules, he fished for something in his clothing and Iruka caught a glimpse of his homemade O-mamori. The older man gently touched the small charm, stroking his finger against the sign for 'protect' and stained it with blood. His words started as a whisper._

"_Iruka, Iruka" The brunette stared and almost stopped "Iruka, I'm sorry" The voice was louder but the repeated sentence soon died away, Iruka felt as if a chain was loosened and he could finally get closer, he ran the fastest he could, screaming his beloved's name as he saw the body fade away. Terrified, he threw himself at the ground by the body, stroking his fingers in the silver hair, the mismatched eyes focused on his face for a second, something lighted in them and a small smile formed on the soft lips, just to die away. Iruka screamed, he placed himself over Kakashi's lifeless body, the tears flooded down his cheeks, the body beneath him faded away completely and he stared at his empty hands, salty droplets gathered in his palms. What had just happened? He looked up to face the memorial stone. His heart stopped. __はたけカカ__シ_, _Hatake Kakashi. Iruka let his hand slide over the cold stone, he trembled and he clenched his fist, deep down in his throat a heart breaking scream took form and then he let it out._

Iruka woke up by the shaking of his shoulder, Kakashi looked down on him with a worried look on his face, Iruka was paralyzed at the sight of his lover, tears were running down his cheeks and his mouth slightly opened. Just when Kakashi was about to say something, Iruka jumped up and placed his arms around Kakashi's neck, trembling. Kakashi, shocked by several things, gently embraced the trembling man in his arms and rocked him gently in his lap, Iruka whimpered and sobbed with his face buried against Kakashi's naked skin. Kakashi stroked the man's head and tried to calm him down, he assumed that it had been a really horrible nightmare and when Iruka had calmed down, he gently asked what was the matter.

Iruka felt a little embarrassed over crying because of a nightmare but the fear still clung to him and Kakashi thought he looked pale.

"You left me, and I watched you die." Iruka replied in a low, shaky voice, his hands clutched Kakashi's neck and he touched Kakashi's cheek with his own, the touch was that of the way you touch a newly born animal, afraid to break it. Kakashi's chest hurt at this, since it had almost happened the day before and he turned to face the younger man who was trembling in his arms. When he saw the expression in his lover's eyes, that light seemed to be gone, he gripped the man's chin and pressed his lips against the other man's soft ones in a deep kiss. Kakashi twirled his tongue in Iruka's mouth, passionate and hungry, when they parted, Iruka seemed to be awakened from his previous state and the light behind his eyes was back, it had merely been hidden.

They remained in each other's arms for a long time, but Kakashi slowly and carefully pushed Iruka back onto the bed and tucked him in. He stood up and Iruka grabbed the thin fabric of his pajamas pants with a facial expression saying 'Don't go' but Kakashi gently pushed him back down again and touched his forehead.

"You have a fever, I'll get you painkillers and some water, I'll be back within a minute." He said and smiled. Iruka relaxed and gave a small nod, letting go of his grip on Kakashi's arm. But he pushed himself up in sitting position so that he could be aware of as much of possible going on in their apartment from their bedroom. When Kakashi came back, he obediently swallowed the pills that he was given and a lot of water as Kakashi climbed down behind him, making Iruka positioned between his legs and with the younger man's head resting against his broad shoulder. Iruka was still a bit shaken from the dream, but Kakashi wouldn't make him tell about it, he kissed the man's temple, the crown of his hair and as far as he could reach down on the man's neck. They snuggled together, Iruka playing with Kakashi's fingers while receiving the kisses, with his eyes closed, his fingers found the trace of a scar on Kakashi's hand. He found several more to trace but when he went up Kakashi's arm and touched a big scar and Kakashi let out a small sound, he stopped and turned around.

"May I?" He asked. Kakashi smiled and took his hand, placing it on a scar he had on his shoulder.

"Go on ahead." He said, Iruka turned his whole body, standing on his knees still between Kakashi's legs. He let his fingers run along the healed skin, There were mostly scars over the man's arms but a few that must had been more severe wounds on his chest and stomach. Iruka noticed that Kakashi's eyes were closed and thus he bent forward and kissed from where the man's scar started in his forehead to where it ended on his cheek. Kakashi put his arms on Iruka's hips, let them wander up underneath the pajamas shirt and slowly pulled it off. When Iruka's arms were free, they continued to touch each other. Kakashi put his index finger on the big scar on Iruka's back.

"What if I hadn't made it in time? I was still late, again, but" Kakashi said, moving closer at the same time as he pulled Iruka in, placing his own head in the middle of Iruka's head.

"You have saved me more than once, you are never too late." Iruka said and his tan fingers played with the silver hair. _Kakashi's truly shining in the light of the moon_. He thought and placed a kiss upon the jounin's head.

Kakashi slid his hands up and down along Iruka's sides, one hand touched Iruka's chest and took a firm grip of his neck, pulling him down to meet his lips. As they kissed, his other arm touched Iruka's butt, making the Chuunin let out a small moan. The hand continued down to stroke the brunette's thigh, then up again to rest firmly on the man's butt. He sighed and said:

"I think that the mood is just perfect and I'm kinda turned on, but it would be better just to rest since your body is not yet fully healed."

"Thank you, next time." Iruka chuckled and they laid down, just as they'd been before Iruka's nightmare, in a tight embrace, drifting away fast and this time without having nightmares.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, this chapter didn't have any flowers –ohnoes, I'll take that in the next one instead (no it is not completed ^o^) See ya all soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody, first of all: I AM SO SORRY! *cries*.

I haven't updated in a long time since I've been really busy and just very recently lost a close friend of mine.

Okay, when I read my own chapters again to pick them up, I was surprised at how much I liked the story, I had forgotten so much about it! ^^' In any case, I hope that you'll enjoy this new chapter that I've made for you, once again, I'm very sorry!

***

When Iruka woke up, he felt that the sheets beside him were cold, he threw himself around in the bed, his whole body ached and searched for the silver haired man. "Kakashi?!" He yelled, the dream from last night was still haunting his mind. He gripped his arm where the skin had changed colors and turned blue and he felt the panic well up from the pit of his stomach.

"Yes darling, what's up?" A head appeared in the door and Kakashi looked back at him. The man's expression changed when he saw Iruka, all curled up and gripping his arm. He approached the bed with fast steps and sat down beside him. As fast as he did so, Iruka placed his hand on Kakashi's chest, reassuring that he was really there.

"Thank god." Iruka gasped "You're here" The brunette started to give out small sobs and gripped the fabric of Kakashi's T-shirt.

"Calm down Iruka, of course I'm here" He paused. "That must have been a one hell of a nightmare" He moved a little closer and placed his big pale hand on top of Iruka's tanned one. Iruka's shoulders were trembling and Kakashi decided to pull the man up on his lap. The short talk that they had had in the middle of the night seemed so far away.

"What do you mean 'of course', do you recall what happened yesterday?" Iruka asked in a shaky voice. And Kakashi did remember, he remembered and when he thought about it, he could feel a big knot in his stomach grow bigger. He didn't say anything but only let his head hang in shame for what he had done.

Iruka regretted what he had said and moved his other hand to Kakashi's shoulder. "No, Kakashi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He said and looked up, he was met by a sad smile and immediately continued. " I'm still terrified after that dream, I didn't mean to pick that topic up, you already explained, please don't look like that." He said in a small voice, his sobs had stopped and he just rested his head on Kakashi's chest.

"I know, don't worry about it." Kakashi replied and patted Iruka on the head. "Hey, I made breakfast, do you want some?" Iruka looked up with a suspicious and surprised face. Kakashi had made breakfast, had he done it well or not? Iruka couldn't smell anything burnt, no taps running and no angry neighbors complaining about anything.

"Heeey, I can actually handle coffee and sandwiches you know, sorry for not being able to make a first class meal." Kakashi pouted and Iruka laughed.

"No, sorry, it's just" He couldn't stop giggling at the older man's cute pout and the fact that he'd also made breakfast. He put his feet on the cold floor and stood up, he turned around and looked at Kakashi, a tear still lingering on the edge of his eyelashes.

"Aren't you going to serve me?" He asked and offered his hand to Kakashi. The silver haired man took his hand and stood up as well. "As you wish" He said and kissed Iruka on his forehead. They stepped into the kitchen, Iruka sat down on a chair by the table and Kakashi filled two mugs with coffee. He placed one mug in front of Iruka who thanked him and took a sip. The hot liquid seemed to melt his insides and warm his belly. He let out a sigh and looked at Kakashi.. The older man was seated right in front of him and he smiled.

Several minutes passed with none of the two men saying a word, after what had seemed like half an eternity, Kakashi decided to speak up.

"Do you feel like telling me more about your dream?" He asked carefully, observing the brunette from across the table. Iruka tensed a little from remembering the dream. It had all seemed so real.

"I can still feel the rain hit my skin as glass splitter." He started and his fingertips brushed against his cheek. " You were standing so far away, in the middle of the rain and I could tell that you were smiling in a horrible way." He made a small pause and then continued "In a flash, you usual clothes were changed into an Anbu uniform and you" his voice got caught in his throat. "And you didn't fight back." His voice seemed weak and he had to put the coffee down on the table and supported his head in his hand.

Kakashi didn't say anything, he understood what it was that Iruka had seen and he waited for the man to say everything that he wanted to say before he'd give a reply.

"I tried to run but I couldn't approach you until it was too late and I saw you fade away in my arms." He clutched his hands into fists "And then, when I looked up, the memorial stone was there, with your name written on it, the cold stone seemed to tell me that we were never meant to be." Tears had started to roll down his cheeks and Kakashi moved from his seat to wipe the tears away with his thumb.

"But the stone is wrong Iruka! You're the one making me into a man with a heart, without you, I could never keep on living!" Kakashi said and kissed the rest of the tears away, slowly and carefully, he flipped Iruka's head up so that their eyes could meet.

"I know, but it seemed so real, you were gone, I couldn't breathe and" He trailed off again but he'd stopped crying. "You would never come back, it felt as if the whole world was against us" he looked Kakashi in the eyes and they were filled with pain.

Kakashi brushed the brown hair away from the tanned face and thought about how to reply. When he didn't figure something else out, he walked away as he said "Wait here." He disappeared into the living room. Iruka could hear that he had a conversation with Pakkun. When he came back, he had a sour look on his face that disappeared as fast as he saw that Iruka was observing him. He kneeled by Iruka's seat and held something that shined like gold in the morning sun. It was a ring. Iruka stood up from his place and the chair hit the floor.

"Please, you're making me nervous." Kakashi said jokingly as he was standing on one knee in front of the surprised teacher. "I'm sorry!" Came a quick reply and he hid his mouth behind his hands, staring down at Kakashi.

The silver haired man furrowed his eyebrows but quickly regained a more affectionate face. "Umino Iruka, would you spend the rest of your life with me. Grow old with me, watch the sunsets and walk in the woods with me?" He made a short pause and Iruka didn't make a sound so he continued. "Marry me?"

Iruka watched Kakashi with amazement and surprise, his head spinning with joy and questions, he started babbling . " But, this, I mean, can we really? Will they approve? We, uhm, we're both men, and you're a jounin and I'm just a teacher at the academy. Wouldn't this upset people and-" Kakashi's lips made it impossible for him to say anything more. He held the golden ring between his index finger and thumb, showing it close to Iruka's face.

He retreated from the kiss and asked again. "Forget about everybody else for now, do you want to marry me?" Kakashi felt insecure but he hoped that it didn't show on his face too much. Iruka looked at Kakashi and smiled at the question, he let his left ring finger slide into the circle of gold.

"Yes Hatake Kakashi, I do want to marry you." He said and smiled. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief and embraced the younger man in a tight hug. When Iruka let out a small whimper he remembered how badly hurt he had been the day before. He let go of the man and watched him with concern.

"Sorry, are you alright?" He asked but Iruka just laughed.

"You know, that word has been used a lot lately" He said, he was referring to their constant use of 'Sorry' and Kakashi laughed with him. "Would you like another chakra massage after the breakfast?"

"Well, that would be nice indeed."Iruka said and snuggled up against Kakashi, he wanted this moment of bliss to stay longer and he touched the golden stripe on his finger. "I guess it was time for me to get married, lucky I met someone who stole my heart." He said and leaned his back against Kakashi's chest.

"The same goes for me." Kakashi said and kissed the man in front of him. "I couldn't be happier." They sat down by the table again, Iruka moved the knocked down chair closer to Kakashi's and the two of them stayed closer than earlier.

***

I'm sorry (again, this word is being frequently used today…, Official theme of march 1!) for the chapter being so short, but I feel very empty at the moment. Strange end for a chapter too -.- I'll pick it up and make another one as fast as I can. Please be patient 3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Tadaa! I'm back! And it didn't take like, half a year x

I have also noticed that I have forgotten about everything that I once wrote ^^''

I do not own Naruto, but the story is a result of my weird imagination, please enjoy! 3

***

After breakfast, Iruka lay down on their bed and Kakashi started to give him a chakra massage. Iruka's back was exposed and he had several bruises staining it, Kakashi let his hands slide over those areas and Iruka enjoyed the cooling touch. They had taken their time eating; Iruka had swallowed down three cups of coffee in the end while Kakashi had poured it for him.

"Is this good?" Kakashi asked and moved his hands over Iruka's shoulder blades.

"Yes, it doesn't hurt as much as before." He replied and stretched out a little on the sheets. They continued the massage for at least ten minutes more. Iruka watched his finger and the golden line around it, the sun hitting it beautifully.

"Kakashi." Iruka said as he observed the ring.

"Yes?" Kakashi concentrated on gathering the right amount of chakra in his fingertips and letting it flow into Iruka.

"What would you do if I said I wanted to top?"

Kakashi nearly fell over, his concentration was abruptly cut off and he stared at Iruka. "Eh? Huh? What?"

"If I wanted to top, what would you say?" He glanced at Kakashi over his shoulder, the man had clearly been shocked by the sudden question.

"Err, well, I mean, don't you like being an uke?" Kakashi asked and rubbed the back of his head.

"I do enjoy it." Iruka got up on his elbows.

"Then why is it that you ask?" He was getting nervous.

"Would you not be the bottom for me Kakashi?" Iruka asked and mentally grinned to himself. Kakashi was acting quite cute. Truth is that Iruka didn't really want to top but he'd been wondering what Kakashi's reaction would be if he asked.

"Well, I have my manly pride so I don't think-" He cut himself off, Iruka had turned around on the bed and was now glaring at him.

"Manly pride?" Iruka's mental grin was gone. "Do you mean that I don't have any manly pride because I'm willingly opening my legs up to you?" He got more and more pissed. "Have I tainted my pride because of this?"

Kakashi realized that he'd said something very stupid to the teacher, and he expected to be scolded. "No, no, you haven't tainted yourself in any way. I just-"

"You just- what?" Iruka glared at Kakashi, and he was now sitting with his arms crossed over his chest.

He thought about what he should say but he couldn't really figure something out. "I would let you top me. Because it's you." He then said and hung his head a little, looking at Iruka with puppy eyes.

The brunette watched the jounin and realized that the man was serious. Then he hit him over the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kakashi whimpered and looked at Iruka, rubbing his sore forehead.

"That was because you're so very stupid!" He took Kakashi by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. "And this is because you are so very cute." He smiled at Kakashi and let go of the man.

"I don't really get what you're saying, but, are you mad at me?"

"Not currently, a little annoyed yes, but not mad." He stretched his muscles and let out a sigh. His body did no longer ache and he felt much better now.

Kakashi didn't say anything at first. He looked at his lover with his head tilted to the side. If you glanced over the room, you could see a dirty novel underneath Kakashi's side of the bed as well as a whole bunch of them in a bookshelf against the wall. Pens and scribbled papers on a small table beside Iruka's side, they were traces from his grading the children's homework. He looked at Iruka, the man's hair was not tied up but flowed from his head down on his shoulders and when the sun hit his beautiful figure, the man seemed to be made out of gold.

"What are you staring at?" Iruka asked when he noticed Kakashi's staring face. But the silver haired man didn't reply, instead he leaned forward and kissed Iruka on his lips. Iruka was a bit taken aback but then he parted his lips and allowed the man access as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi slid his tongue between Iruka's lips and started to play with his tongue. He licked the roof of Iruka's mouth and nibbled at his upper lip. He slid his hands over Iruka's chest and touching his neck. Iruka let out a slight moan when Kakashi's hands touched over his chest, he gripped the fabric of Kakashi's sweater and parted their lips. "Wait- wait." He gasped slightly. "Kakashi, it's in the middle of the day, stop it."

"It's you who look so tempting, take some responsibility, sensei." He kissed Iruka's jaw line and his hand slid inside the man's pants. Iruka moaned and pressed his head against Kakashi's shoulder, the touch from his older lover aroused him and he felt the urge to touch Kakashi as well. His hands searched for the edge of the fabric and he started to pull at it. The sweater slid of Kakashi's body and his tight muscles were revealed. Iruka looked at Kakashi and place small kisses on his collarbone.

Kakashi pulled off Iruka's pants and touched the man's inner thighs while having his collarbone kissed by the man. He then moved his head and licked around the brunettes nipples. His tongue teased one while his fingers tweaked the other and he could hear sweet moans escape the man's mouth. Iruka separated his legs and spread them unconsciously, making Kakashi come closer and thus giving him access to the man's pants. He unbuttoned them and tried to pull them down, but the task was hard to carry out with Kakashi licking on his nipples.

"Ka-Kakashi." He said and looked at the silver hair moving over his chest. Kakashi stopped and looked up. He understood what Iruka wished him to do and smiled at the man. He got up and pulled down his own pants before he leaned over Iruka again.

"Better?" He asked and kissed Iruka's cheek. Iruka nodded and wrapped his legs around Kakashi, and a blush spread upon his face. Kakashi smiled and his hand slid from Iruka's side, down on his leg and continued down to the fine shape of his butt. Iruka knew what was coming and gripped the sheets with his fingers when he felt Kakashi's finger going in. He gasped when the man started to move inside him, it tugged and he instinctively tried to push the foreign objects away.

"Calm down and relax Iruka." Kakashi said in a low voice and started to move his fingers in wide circles. "I-I know. Iruka relaxed his muscles and started to breath more slowly. Kakashi's fingers inside him started to feel really good and suddenly, Kakashi hit _that _spot.

"Aaah" Iruka let out a loud moan and Kakashi smiled in that characteristic way that only he could do. Iruka blushed harder, why did he feel so needy? He arched his back when Kakashi's fingers brushed against his prostate again and he started to move his hips by reflex.

"Ka-Kakashi, now, I'm ready." He whimpered and clutched the sheets.

"Silly, at times like these, you should hold on to my back." He said and took hold of Iruka's wrist, putting them around his own neck as he leaned down over the man. Iruka gripped Kakashi's back and pulled himself closer to the man.

Kakashi put his arms underneath Iruka's legs, lifting his legs up and started to push himself inside the man. Iruka let out another loud moan as he felt Kakashi penetrate him deeply and he called his lovers name.

"Kashi. K_-Kashi_, mnnh" Iruka said between gasps as the older man thrust deeply inside him. Kakashi smiled at the pet name and returned the favor and called Iruka's name as well, the sounds of their lovemaking filled the room. Iruka's member cried for attention and he silently pleaded Kakashi to touch him. The jounin wrapped his fingers around Iruka's length and started to stroke it.

Their sweating bodies grew closer to climax and Iruka was the first to find his release, with Kakashi inside him and wrapped around his member, Iruka cried out and gripped Kakashi's shoulders."AAaahaah!" He tensed and shuddered, he sticky white liquid hit his stomach and he panted as his member lost its strength.

Kakashi felt that he was close as well and he continued to move inside Iruka before his muscles finally tensed and he came inside the brunette. It took them a few moments to catch their breaths and Kakashi rolled over to his back beside Iruka.

"You were really needy Iruka _sensei_." Kakashi said and poked on the thick cover which Iruka was huddling underneath. He smiled when Iruka didn't reply. "Sensei, I can see your butt." He said and gave Iruka's butt a gentle spank, the man yelped and covered himself all the more. "Awwe, I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I only wanted to tease you a little."

Iruka felt embarrassed, not only because he had been so very needy during their sex act, but he also felt angry at himself for letting Kakashi off on the matter about the so called "manly pride". Which had resulted in that passionate love round? His ears felt hot and he mentally kicked himself. When Kakashi spanked his butt, Iruka had let out a most strange sound, could it possibly get any worse?

Kakashi frowned at first but then he decided to speak again. "You were so cute when you wrapped your legs around me, come on baby, admit that you liked-" He was suddenly hit hard by a pillow, the strength behind the throw was so great that he fell off the bed. At first, Iruka was surprised that Kakashi had actually been caught off guard by his flying pillow, and thus he only stared at the man with a shocked look upon his face.

Kakashi was just as shocked but when he looked over the edge of the bed, Iruka had his eyebrows furrowed and pointed at Kakashi. "Not another word!" He yelled as the man slowly crawled back onto the bed. Kakashi raised his hands in an apologetic manner and said "Sorry, sorry, but I can't help it when I love you so much." Iruka observed the man, his heart was screaming of happiness but his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "Alright, I forgive you." He said and let Kakashi move closer. The silver hair brushed against his cheek as Kakashi sat down beside him. None of them said anything more for a while. They sat quiet and listened to the life that went on outside. You could hear the distant street life, they had perfect view down on a bigger street of Konoha from the kitchen. The same road that Asuma had taken when he'd received an unexpected flying dish cloth from above. Outside their window, small blue birds were sitting in a tree, singing. Iruka smiled at the sight and started to think about Naruto for some reason. The small boy was very dear to him and when he thought about how many hardships he had to go through, his heart always ached. When Kakashi suddenly took his hand, Iruka woke up from his daydreams and looked the man in the eyes.

"…What?" He asked when Kakashi didn't say anything even though at least a minute had passed.

"Nothing really." He replied and smiled with the corner of his mouth. "Just very happy that you agreed to my proposal."

Then Iruka remembered. Kakashi had proposed and he'd said yes. He loved Kakashi and it felt obvious that they should be together. Though what would the village think? He didn't want to stain Kakashi's reputation. And what about the children? Maybe the parents wouldn't want a gay teacher to take care of their children. Kakashi saw how Iruka's expression had changed and squeezed the man's hand slightly. Iruka turned his head and rested it against Kakashi's shoulder.

"You don't need to worry. We'll make it. No one can tell us that we can't be together, alright?" Kakashi said and brushed his fingers through Iruka's hair. Iruka felt a little better. No matter what, they would still have each other.

"So, what are we going to do the rest of the day?" He asked, he'd been given a few days off because of the incident but he felt bored with just staying home.

"We could always go to the training grounds." Kakashi said and wrapped an arm around Iruka's shoulder.

"Yeah, we haven't sparred together for a while." He snuggled up against Kakashi.

"Okay, first lunch and then to the training grounds then."

"That sounds good."

Despite what they had said about lunch, the both of them stayed like that, gazing outside the window for a while before anyone made a motion to get out from the bedroom.

***

Hi yall!

I would very much like to hear what you like, so if you have the time, please write a review, thank you! :3


	9. Chapter 9

Oh yay! I managed to write another chapter. I'll give mah'self a pat on the shoulder for that one ^___^

Okaay, so now it's time for ninja awesomeness, and since I'm not a Naruto expert, I'll probably just make things up as I write, please have this in mind while reading. Hope you like this chapter as well :3

They left the apartment after eating lunch, heading towards the training grounds, Iruka thought about the future obstacles that were awaiting them. Their footsteps crunched against the ground as they stepped out on a smaller road, birds sang and the distant sound of town grew weaker as they continued to walk. Iruka looked up at the sky and unconsciously, let out a sigh. Kakashi reacted and took the man's hand after checking their surroundings, making sure that they were alone. Iruka turned his head, a little surprised by the action and looked at Kakashi's profile. The silver haired jounin wore his usual blue mask and observing his manly features, Iruka couldn't help but smile and blush slightly.

Neither of them said a word and soon they reached the hidden training spot. The trees had been treated roughly and here and there, there were still kunai buried into them. Iruka threw a glance over his shoulder, Kakashi was too busy with putting down their bag by one of the trees and stretching to notice that Iruka had disappeared and hid himself while waiting.

Kakashi breathed in the fresh air and smell of wood. He put his hands on his hips and checked the grounds. There were lots of space and high trees to jump from. He turned around to ask Iruka if he wished to spar before they got serious, but when he did, he noticed that his lover was not in the spot when he'd last seen him. He looked up and checked the trees. A grin spread upon his face and he took the bullet and jumped up into a tree right above him.

Iruka let out a small laugh and then moved quickly. He knew that Kakashi was too good for him to be out of reach for very long. He enjoyed this play quite a lot though. He jumped to another branch and climbed up on another with, what he considered to be, the flexibility of a hippo. He did manage not to let out a yelp of any sort and was thus pretty happy with his own abilities of being sneaky.

Kakashi hid and listened carefully, there were lots of sounds surrounding him but one was, unmistakably, his Iruka. He smiled and jumped off, the game of chasing had begun and he hit the branch which Iruka was sitting on. He'd deliberately caused massive friction and it was impossible for him to go by unnoticed.

Iruka spun around and spotted Kakashi, within the blink of an eye, he'd thrown himself down towards the ground. His hand graciously moved and he was catched by another tree. He smiled and rushed of, racing among the trees.

Kakashi chuckled and followed after Iruka, his feet landed on a branch and he took off, getting closer and closer to Iruka within every second. He ducked when a bird was about to hit his face, flying peacefully through the forest today seemed to be no easy task. He had to jump up about half four feet when the trees grew sparser. He saw Iruka's back and the blue color of his sweater among all the green, since the man was not wearing his vest, he didn't blend in. It was a visible target.

Iruka noticed that Kakashi had jumped off and up, he glanced over his shoulder to get a better idea of how far off the man was. It was not much. Kakashi was close and Iruka took three kunai from the small bag around his waist.

Kakashi had lost some of his concentration when he'd noticed how well Iruka's butt looked when the man was running and jumping like this. His one visible eye gazed over the fine shape and he smiled perverted underneath the mask.

Iruka moved his hand and threw the three kunai's all at once, towards Kakashi and the excelled in a terrible speed. He smiled and jumped downwards, heading towards the ground. His feet hit the soft grass and he looked up to see how it went.

Kakashi barely made it away from the kunai's. He'd heard the whistling sound only a moment before they'd shot past him and hit the trees behind him. One of them had torn a cut in his mask. He looked around but couldn't spot Iruka. He jumped up higher to see if he could find the man.

Iruka stayed absolutely still. His body was tensed and he listened carefully to his surroundings. _Where did he disappear to? _He thought and slowly moved his hand to pick up the kunai tied to his leg. This silence was killing him and his heart was beating like mad. Before he could reach the weapon, strong arms took him and forced him down on the ground, head first. He let out a muffled yelp and tried to fight back. The strong hands pressed his wrists to his back and he was unable to shake them off. He stopped struggling to show that he admitted defeat.

"It's foolish thinking that I can win against you." The brunette said and let out a sigh. The hands eased their hold but still pressed him against the grass. One pale hand moved and touched Iruka's hair and untied his hair to let it fall down on his shoulders. Iruka giggled and moved his head. Then, he spotted Kakashi, the man was sitting about ten feet away, observing Iruka with that typical Kakashi-grin on his face. Iruka paled and tried to look over his shoulder, his eyes widened when he saw the one who held him down. _A clone. _He glared at the man who was enjoying himself with observing Iruka.

"Kakashi, you cheating bastard, what are you planning?" He started to struggle again and wiggled his body to try and break free. But the clone on top of him only smiled and held him down firmly. He had no chance to break free.

"Oh you see, I just thought that it could be interesting to try once." He smiled and pulled his mask down to reveal that smile to his lover. What he saw was his husband-to-be, topped by himself, in a very interesting pose. "Don't you think so too Ruru?" He gave Iruka a happy, childlike, innocent face.

Iruka felt as if he was going to explode, his face was as red as a tomato and he couldn't move. On top of that, Kakashi's childlike expression made him want to slice it off with the knife he'd thrown towards him a few minutes ago. Then he realized that he could play like that too.

"Noo, Kashi. I really can't see the fun in being pressed down to the ground by my lover's clone. What _are_ you planning?" He asked again with a angry smile on his face. Moments later, a grin appeared on Kakashi's face and he felt how the hands of the clone started to touch him in a strange way. "Wha-?" He uttered and looked at Kakashi.

"Hmm, I read this in Icha Icha volume eight, and it seemed to be so very enjoyable. Thought we could try it." He sat on the ground with his head resting on his palm. Looking as if he was enjoying one of those perverted books.

Iruka could hear the warning bells inside his head. "Mayday! Play failed, Kakashi in perv mode!" His brain screamed and he tried to fight the clone's hands away. "Stop it Kakashi! I've told you; I have no interests whatsoever to try those scenes from those perverted books!" He yelled and felt how his muscles were unable to fight back against the silver haired clone. He looked at Kakashi with desperation and anger. Then the clone pulled his pants off and Iruka had to concentrate his gaze somewhere else than at Kakashi. The clone held his wrists tightly and started to rub Iruka between his legs. "What the-! Hey, stop it!" He tried to kick the clone but it only resulted in his hips being raised up into the air while the clone removed his underwear. He started to panic. How could Kakashi watch him with that perverted expression on his face when he clearly didn't want it?

"Kashi, stop this." He pleaded and looked at Kakashi, his face flushed from the touch between his legs. But Kakashi only tilted his head and observed Iruka's body as it trembled from the pleasure. "Aaah!" he let out as a finger entered him. "Noo.." He bit his lip and rubbed his head against the grass. He didn't want to do it with Kakashi's clone. He didn't want anyone beside Kakashi touching him like this. He let out a sob and then he raised his head to look at the man sitting in front of him, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Stop it Kakashi! I don't want anyone else but you to touch me! Even if it's your clone! I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!" He yelled and hung his head again. His shoulders trembled and then he heard Kakashi's voice behind him.

"And I wouldn't let anyone else touch you like this. Not even my own clone." The man said and kissed Iruka's cheek from behind.

Iruka looked up and saw how the Kakashi who'd been sitting in front of him, watching, disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked confused and with a flushed and teary expression, he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Kashi?" He said and looked at the silver haired man.

"Yep." He smiled happily and looked back at Iruka. He released the man's hands and brushed some dirt off his shirt.

Iruka stared at Kakashi for a minute and then his hand kit Kakashi's cheek, leaving it red and Kakashi's head turned to the side. "Fuck you! Do you have any idea how scare I was? Stupid!" He yelled and turned away from the man.

"I'm sorry Ruru, I'd never let anyone else touch you, I just got a little too into the game." Kakashi said and wrapped his arms around Iruka. "I won't do it again, please forgive me?" He looked at Iruka with puppy eyes and pulled him up into his knee.

"There is no way I'm gonna let you off with that." The brunette said and crossed his arms over his chest in a teacher like manner. He was seriously mad at Kakashi for doing something that stupid. "I really hated it." He gave Kakashi a serious face and frowned at him.

Kakashi tried to look like a hurt puppy and then he thought of something good. "Okay! I promise that I won't cause any trouble, okay?" he said and smiled at Iruka.

"…" Iruka looked at Kakashi with a suspicious face. "…For how long?" He asked and looked as if he was considering it.

"I'll be good for the whole day!" He said and pointed at himself.

Iruka frowned again and looked at Kakashi. "No way, for a month at least." He said and glared at Kakashi.

"Ouch, can't go for that, let's say, today _and_ tomorrow."

"Three weeks." Iruka said.

"I could do it for three days."

"No way." Iruka shook his head. "Two weeks."

Kakashi looked at Iruka with a troubled face. He knew that Iruka was a tough business partner. "Okay, let's say one week then, it's probably what I can handle." He said and raised one finger.

Iruka considered the offer and then he nodded. "Alright, one week. But! You'll have to do exactly what I say during that time! Kakashi, you need to make me forgive you." He said with triumph in his voice.

Kakashi nodded and looked at Iruka. "Sure I can do that." _It actually sounds pretty hot._ He thought and smiled. "And now, let's take care of this" He said and pointed at Iruka's energetic member.

Iruka blushed as Kakashi started to touch him with eager hands. "Wait! I don't want to go all the way." He mentally grinned and patted himself on the shoulder for the evil idea he'd produced.

Kakashi looked at Iruka with disbelief. "Huh?"

"You heard me. I don't wanna go all the way." He said and smiled. "One week starting today." He rested his back against Kakashi's chest and spread his legs slightly. "I just want to come, go home, take a bath and read a book while you clean and cook." He said and let out a sigh.

Kakashi stared at Iruka, this was such a great position and yet he wouldn't be allowed to have sex with the man. "You can't do that!" He exclaimed and gave Iruka a sad face.

"Of course I can, we have an agreement." He said and smiled as he took Kakashi's hand in his and brought it to between his legs. "Go ahead, I feel sweaty after the race and I need to take a bath asap." He teased and rested his head against Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi only stared at Iruka. His lover was so passionate, so teasing, and yet he couldn't touch him! He moved his hand and started to stroke Iruka's erection. The brunette moaned and pressed his head against Kakashi's shoulder. "Aaah~" Iruka let out and Kakashi felt how a inconvenient bump in his pants grew bigger. "Damn, this isn't fair." He complained and continued to touch Iruka. It was going to be a long week.

Thank you for reading chapter nine of my fanfic! I love you all3

I'd love to hear what you thought about this new chapter or the whole fic in all, so please review, thank you!

About this chapter; I had absolutely no idea what to write when suddenly, I thought of this chase-game thingy, while writing, I realized just how hot I thought it was. Mm, yummie. And I actually almost let someone else take the role instead of Kakashi's clone. O.O

But I couldn't do that, they've been through a lot lately, hmm. Soon it'll be time to confront the high-ups with the great news of this happy couples wedding! I promise you drama3

And for the last; I never thought of making this fic into anything more after the first chapter, really, but now I can't stop! XD I hope you like it! Byebye for now.

ÖwÖ


End file.
